¡Es culpa de su aroma!
by Mariohn
Summary: Él no era un Alpha. Y no le interesaba ser uno. El problema era que Naruto si lo era y su olor parecía atraerlo como la abeja a la miel. ¿Pero porqué de ese tonto?
1. El celo de Naruto

**Fanfic:** ¡Es culpa de su aroma!

**Género:** Romance/General

**Ranking:** T/M

**Resumen: **Él no era un Alpha. Y no le interesaba ser uno. El problema era que Naruto si lo era y su olor parecía atraerlo como la abeja a la miel. ¿Pero porqué de ese tonto?

**Declaración:**

\- Naruto pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto.

\- Relaciones homosexuales.

\- Crush Homosexuales.

\- Heterosexualidad, casi nada.

\- Está ambientado en un contexto school life y omegaverse.

\- Quizá un poco cliché.

_No había experimentado nunca con el omegaverse, así que aquí estamos. Hace un tiempo que llevaba escribiendo este fanfic pero no me había animado a subirlo. Aún no lo termino, pero no creo que falte mucho xD Echaba de menos escribir NSN_

* * *

**El celo de Naruto**

.

...

Sasuke se dio cuenta que _no _era un alfa un martes. Justo un mes y medio después de cumplir diez y seis y cuando el celo de Naruto llegó. Lo cual ni siquiera debió sorprenderle, considerando que siempre había sido un idiota dramático. Era justo que su celo fuese de la misma forma.

Si bien hacía una semana que Naruto había comenzado a actuar extraño, Sasuke simplemente lo atribuyó a su bipolar personalidad. Él decía que se sentía bien, por lo que simplemente descartó cualquier enfermedad. ¿Para qué gastar su tiempo preocupándose por alguien que insistía en que estaba bien? Sasuke odiaba malgastar su tiempo en cosas innecesarias y esa parecía una de esas cosas.

Hasta que su celo llegó.

Y Naruto alejó a golpes y empujones a todos y cada uno de los alfas que se le acercaron.

Menos a él.

Sasuke, con la ayuda de Iruka-sensei trasladaron a Naruto hacia la enfermería, a vista y paciencia de medio colegio. O lo intentaron, hasta que después de empujar al idiota de Suigetsu finalmente Sasuke perdiera la paciencia. Y golpeara en consecuencia. Pero fuera de responder el golpe, Naruto simplemente lo lanzó al piso. Y lo _olió_.

Sasuke mentiría si no dijera que se había sentido humillado. Pero fue la oportunidad perfecta para que Iruka-sensei lo inmovilizara.

Naruto se disculpó después. Y aunque le tomó una semana perdonarle, si supo que había algo raro con él.

Porque si no era una amenaza para un alfa en celo ¿Qué era él?


	2. Ella es un alfa

_Here we go :3  
_

* * *

**Ella es un alfa**

.

...

Resultó que tampoco era un beta. Pero le sorprendió que Haruno Sakura _resultara ser un alfa_.

El mundo ya no iba a ser lo mismo después de esa información.

Si bien la población mundial no dependía del sexo secundario de aquella chica, la clase entera se transformó en un hervidero de chismes y comentarios entorno a ella. Lo cual terminó cuando la misma Sakura amenazó con golpear a cualquiera que hiciera un comentario. Y después le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sasuke, por supuesto, no dijo nada. Pero internamente pensó, que con la personalidad que ella tenía no debería sorprenderle tanto.

Y para añadir leña al fuego, eso la transformaba como una soltera _no elegible_ para Naruto.

–**Podrías salir igual con ella **–dijo él, recordando que Itachi le había comentado una vez que las parejas de alfa eran bastante infrecuentes, pero existían. Habían elegido almorzar en el jardín del instituto, donde no hubiera _betas_ ni omegas rondando. Naruto no parecía haber cambiado demasiado, a su juicio. Pero había algo en su _olor_… que resultaba atractivo para algunas personas. Muchas más que antes. Pero como el hombre además de un tarado con título de dobe seguía siendo el mismo _ciego_ de siempre, las cosas seguían como antes.

–**Nah** –replicó el rubio, arrugando el entrecejo. Sasuke alzó una ceja, mirándolo con curiosidad –**Ya no me gusta su _olor_** –Sasuke siguió sin entenderlo del todo, pero asintió al final. No era un tema que le interesara realmente.

Sobre todo al notar que Sakura _ya no lo perseguía_.


	3. Quiero ir a un hospital

_Tururururu  
_

* * *

**Quiero ir a un hospital**

.

...

–**¿No hay un maldito examen que pueda hacerme para saber _que soy_? **–Le preguntó a Itachi, justo una semana después. Su hermano había alzado una ceja, dejando el jugo que estaba tomando encima de la mesa. Si bien ambos tenían vidas ocupadas –Itachi estudiaba en la universidad y trabajaba a medio tiempo en la empresa que su padre les había dejado– procuraban cenar juntos e intentar mantener la vida familiar que sus padres siempre quisieron para ellos dos.

–**Le estás preguntando a la persona equivocada** –respondió él. Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo. Su hermano lo pensó un poco –**Supongo que podrías ir a preguntar a alguna clínica, pero nunca he escuchado de alguien que se hiciera un examen **–Ni él tampoco. Pero en honor a la verdad, comenzaba a perder la paciencia cada vez que veía a un conocido quejarse de sus celos y su sexo secundario. No le molestaba ser un beta como su fallecida madre, sólo quería _saber_.

Tan simple como eso. Saber.

Su hermano le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

–**¿Tanto quieres ser un alfa?** –Sasuke negó con la cabeza. No era eso. Si bien desde que era un niño siempre quiso ser igual que su papá, cuando Naruto se volvió un alfa comenzó por primera vez a considerar el hecho de que _probablemente él no lo fuera_. Y por sorprendente que pareciera, _no le molestaba_.

Quizá todo tenía que ver, lastimosamente, por culpa del idiota de Naruto.

El problema sería si él si resultaba ser un alfa.

Pero ya vería.


	4. ¿Qué pasaría si yo fuese un alfa?

_Agradezco los comentarios :) y me gustaría actualizar más frecuentemente, sin embargo no dispongo del tiempo para hacerlo, y si los tirara todos de una me quedaría sin capítulos que actualizar xD  
_

* * *

**¿Qué pasaría si yo fuese un alfa?**

.

...

–**Dobe** –inquirió él, al otro día. Naruto, más dormido que despierto durante el primer periodo a penas le prestó atención. –**Dobe** – insistió. Sasuke tuvo que picarlo con un lápiz primero, golpearlo después para lograr su atención.

–**¡¿Qué demonios quieres, bastardo?!** –rugió el rubio, enderezándose de un grito y mirándole con fastidio. Sasuke rodó los ojos.

–**¿Qué pasaría si yo fuese un alfa? **–Naruto arrugó el entrecejo. Lo miró con curiosidad unos segundos, para volver a su posición inicial. Como si no hubiese dicho nada. Sasuke, por supuesto, volvió a golpearlo.

Naruto maldijo en voz alta. Si lo hizo justo cuando entraba Iruka sensei no fue su culpa, a pesar de las miradas furibundas que le mandó durante toda la primera hora. Pero como era por algo sin importancia, el Uchiha simplemente lo ignoró a pesar de lo difícil que era ignorar a un idiota tan insistente como él.

No que no lo hubiese hecho antes.

Más importante, el rubio tampoco había respondido su pregunta. Y si bien aquello le dolió muy en el fondo, decidió que tampoco era importante. ¿Desde cuándo el mundo se regía por tu sexo secundario para establecer una amistad? Era estúpido. Y si el bastardo de Naruto no quería ser su amigo si resultaba ser un alfa, era problema de él. Sin embargo, aquella mañana se instaló un vacío en su estómago que no pudo llenar con nada.

Pero como era nada, decidió ignorarlo por el momento.


	5. Intervención

_:D  
_

* * *

**Intervención**

.

...

A penas tocó su cena. Y se centró en terminar su tarea en su habitación e ignorar las miradas preocupadas de su hermano. No era bueno escondiéndole cosas a Itachi, pero como era un experto en esconderse del mundo hizo lo mejor que podía; terminar su tarea. Como al otro día era viernes, consideró la idea de faltar. Pero tampoco era un llorón ni un dramático como Naruto, para faltar por algo sentimental. Que no era.

El idiota simplemente no había respondido su pregunta. No era grave, ni siquiera importante.

Itachi, como siempre, simplemente abrió la puerta y se sentó en su cama. Y se quedó en silencio durante una hora hasta que él se cansara de su presencia y le rugiera que se fuera. El maldito ni siquiera se movió.

–**No estás siendo tan convincente, hermanito** –replicó él, cruzándose de brazos. Con una sonrisa de condescendencia que le fastidió. _Odiaba_ que lo tratara como un niño.

–**Jódete** –respondió, cruzándose de brazos y girando la silla hacia él. Itachi alzó una ceja.

–**Muy adulto de tu parte** –

–**Quiero estar solo** –

–**¿Qué hizo Naruto esta vez? **–Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Porqué siempre tenía que darse cuenta de _todo_? Intercambiaron una larga mirada que el Uchiha sabía que no le serviría de nada, antes de rendirse finalmente. Podía ignorar tranquilamente a Naruto, pero nunca le había servido con su hermano mayor.

–**Nada, no hizo nada** –Ese era el problema. Que no le había hecho nada. Porque era tan _obvia_ la respuesta que no necesitaba decirla. Cuando su olor cambiara, ya no podrían ser amigos.

Eso le dolió mucho más de lo que podía aceptar.

–**¿Te declaraste a él y te dijo que no? **– Sasuke bufó. Itachi se río –**Bien. Aún están en negación ¿No están grandes para eso?** –Él le levantó el dedo de en medio. Itachi rodó los ojos –**Eres tan dramático Sasuke…**–

–**Búscate pareja y deja de molestarme** –gruñó él en respuesta. Su hermano frunció un poco el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada. Sólo por haberle dado donde le dolía valió la pena el esfuerzo.

–**¿Qué te dijo? **–

–**Le hice una pregunta y no respondió. Sólo es eso **–

–**¿Y por eso te enojaste con él? **–Sasuke volvió a gruñir. ¿Tan difícil era dejarlo tranquilo? Itachi esperó pacientemente a que él respondiera. Sasuke dio vueltas en su silla e intentó volver a concentrarse en su tarea, pero resultó ser imposible. Diez minutos después se volteó hacia su hermano nuevamente. Quien se terminó echando en su cama, con los brazos sobre su cabeza en una postura mucho más relajada de la se esperaría de un hombre en camisa y pantalón de tela.

–**Era una pregunta importante** –

–**Probablemente él no piense lo mismo** –respondió solícito. Sasuke lo consideró. Naruto efectivamente _podía_ ser tan tonto como para no tomarle importancia a una pregunta. Y lo había intervenido cuando el rubio estaba durmiendo. Se forzó a regañadientes a darle el beneficio de la duda. Muy a regañadientes. –**Quizá deberías llamarle y preguntar** –

–**¿Tengo que? **–Itachi se encogió de hombros.

–**Yo lo haría** –Ambos sabían que era mentira. Itachi nunca había tenido ese tipo de problemas, que él supiera. Pero como era el mayor de los dos, Sasuke tuvo la sensación de que su hermano simplemente lo habría dejado fuera de sus propios tormentos emocionales. Si es que alguna vez hubiese tenido un tormento emocional. Pero su hermano lo miró como su madre le habría mirado alguna vez, con esa expresión de amistosa severidad que resultaba irresistible, por lo que asintió secamente. Él se levantó y le sonrió.

–**Recalentaré la cena. Te espero en diez minutos** –dijo él. Sasuke volvió a asentir en silencio y le dejó partir sin decir absolutamente nada. Suspiró, en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

Cómo _odiaba_ actuar con lógica cuando no quería hacerlo.


	6. Llamada

Mirando mi facebook, llegué a la página de 'un millón de ideas' que sigo. Uno de los post decía "para los amantes de los girasoles" y contenía 18 imágenes de tortas maravillosas… con girasoles. Pensé inevitablemente que si yo fuera Sasuke y viera esa página haría eww instantáneamente. Y si yo fuera Sasuke y viera a Naruto darle like a ese post, sería rencor automático xD. Entonces dije '¿porque no publicar?' y acá me tienen.

* * *

**Llamada**

.

...

–**_¿Teme, eres tú?_** –Estuvo los primeros cinco minutos llamando y colgando, antes de atreverse a mantenerse en el teléfono sin sentirse avergonzado. No, avergonzado no. Fastidiado por tener que estar llamando al idiota por no haber contestado una simple pregunta.

–**¿Esa es forma de contestar, dobe? **–

–**_¡Eres el único que llama y corta la llamada antes de llamar de verdad! _**–replicó él, enérgico hasta por teléfono. Podía imaginárselo con sus calzoncillos de ramen y una camiseta naranja, con el cabello desordenado y cara de fastidio.

–**¡Yo no hago eso! **–Sólo se aseguraba de que su receptor estuviera. Por eso siempre había preferido los mensajes. Pero Naruto se demoraba en contestar aún más y no planeaba perder el tiempo enfadado porque el idiota no se dignaba a mirar su celular.

–**_Si lo haces, tebayo. Como sea ¿Qué quieres?_ **–¿Esa era forma de hablarle, después de haberle arruinado el día? Sasuke estuvo a punto de colgar y lanzar el teléfono lejos de él, hasta recordar que el teléfono no era barato. Y ese dobe ni siquiera _entendería_. Ni siquiera perdería el tiempo recalcándole su poca amabilidad. Porque ser idiota _no tenía arreglo_.

–**¿Qué pasaría si yo fuese un alfa? **–repitió, más con reticencia que otra cosa. Naruto no dijo nada durante un momento, lo que le hizo despegar el teléfono del oído sólo para cerciorarse de que no hubiese colgado por casualidad. Pero no, aún la llamada estaba conectada. –**Oye, dobe…**–

–**_¿Por qué la pregunta?_** –le interrumpió el rubio al final. No había ningún atisbo de la burla de siempre en su voz. Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo. Con el corazón en la boca.

–**¿Por qué no? **–

–**_Creí que no te gustaba gastar el tiempo en preguntas estúpidas_** –Sasuke gruñó al escucharlo. Escuchó una risa provenir del teléfono, que le hizo gruñir más –**_Por mi puedes ser una planta si quieres, teme _**–Él volvió a gruñir. Y Naruto volvió a reír. Y parecía que todo estaba bien cuando su preocupación se fue de golpe de él. Detalle que tuvo que reparar, aunque no quisiera hacerlo –**_Uno no cambia con el celo, tebayo. Y no creo que puedas volverte más idiota engreído de lo que eres_**–

–**Tú te volviste más idiota**–

–**_¡Teme! ¡Yo que trato de hacerte sentir mejor y tu me insultas! _**–Le grito él. Sasuke omitió lo más que pudo reírse, pero al final la estupidez de la situación pudo más que él. Naruto terminó riéndose al final, aunque más parecía querer arrojarle el teléfono por la cabeza de haber podido hacerlo.

Tuvo que colgar después. Pero no le importó realmente hacerlo. Tampoco el hecho de que Itachi se sentara junto a él y le molestara subliminalmente sobre su conversación. Había algo más importante que había ganado.

Algo que no quiso pensar.


	7. Olores

_:D here we go_

* * *

**Olores**

.

...

Había una cosa sobre _olores_ que no podía entender.

El mundo se dividía en dos sexos; hombre y mujer. Sin embargo, debido a la cadena evolutiva y cientos de argumentos más que cualquiera podía leer y aprender en primaria y parte de la secundaria, cada uno también poseía un sexo secundario, que era el que regía y dominaba el otro sexo al final.

Alfa, Beta y Omega.

De alguna forma que él no podía entender, pero Naruto e Itachi si, podían identificar a otros humanos y saber lo que eran aunque estos no lo dijeran. Itachi le había explicado, después de que éste tuviese su primer celo en segundo de secundaria, que los humanos solían regirse en base a olores. Que un alfa podía atraer o repeler sólo con su olor, que tenían la capacidad de lograr que el resto hiciera lo que ellos quisieran. Era eso por lo que constantemente se encontraban en supervisión hasta volverse adultos. A pesar de eso, Sasuke no podía evitar pensar que en realidad, su hermano nunca necesitó su género secundario. Sólo dios sabía que Itachi hacía lo que quería con la empresa y la gente que le rodeaba con una sola palabra y ser alfa sólo había empeorado esa facultad. Sin embargo, nunca le había obligado a hacer nada y no había cambiado el trato hacia él.

Aunque era terrorífico saber que _cualquier_ alfa podía hacer lo que quería contigo si te descuidabas.

Pero él, como _niño _y casi beta sólo tenía el olfato desarrollado para detectar olores mínimos. U olores normales, en realidad. Si había notado, sin embargo, que el olor característico de su hermano y de Naruto se habían intensificado un poco después de su celo. Quizá porque eran las dos personas más cercanas a él. Itachi le había dicho que el olor de un beta se establecía entorno a los dieciocho. Y que con los omega era algo parecido a los alfa, pero se endulzaban o se agriaban dependiendo de la personalidad de éste. Lo cual no dejaba de ser extraño. Y sorprendente.

–**Sigo sin entenderlo** –Admitió él, durante el almuerzo. Pendiente de terminar de comer su ramen instantáneo, Naruto ni siquiera le prestó atención. Sasuke estaba seguro que terminaría bizco si seguía comiendo de esa manera.

–**Es simple. La gente _huele_ de forma diferente, tebayo** –Le volvió a explicar Naruto. Colocando una expresión de superioridad sólo por entenderlo. A Sasuke se le antojó tirarle lejos el ramen instantáneo que tenía a su lado, sólo para hacerlo rabiar – **Los alfa huelen más… ¿Cómo es la palabra? **–el rubio lo pensó un momento –**¡Salvaje! Si, salvaje **–

–**Tú sigues oliendo pésimo para mí**.** Pero no muy diferente de lo usual** –replicó Sasuke. Naruto le soltó un gruñido.

–**Y tú no hueles precisamente a rosas, teme** –replicó el rubio.

–**¿Y los omega?** –preguntó Sasuke, decidiendo dar por terminada la pulla o no terminarían nunca. Sabía bastante bien que, si le daba cuerda, Naruto y él se podían insultar todo el día. Y hablar de todo un poco sin tomar en cuenta la hora, en realidad. Naruto lo pensó un poco.

–**Uhm…dulce. Algunos huelen dulce. Aunque Hinata huele a girasoles** –

–**¿La oliste? **–Preguntó él, incrédulo. Naruto se avergonzó y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. ¿Se avergonzó? ¿Por qué se avergonzó?

–**¡No, claro que no! Eso es algo muy personal, tebayo **–Las mejillas de Naruto se tornaron rojas. Y Sasuke le miró ceñudo durante todo el almuerzo, hasta que volvieron a clase.

Si se molestó con aquello ni lo dijo, ni le prestó atención. Pero no pudo evitar recordar que la _primera persona_ a la que Naruto había olido había sido a él, de todas las personas. Si eso era personal, entonces aquello había significado algo.

A saber de qué se trataba.


	8. Gripe que no es gripe

_Sé que esperan que actualicen más rapido, pero lamentablemente soy estudiante y no es el único ff que llevo :3 XD pero no lo abandonaré, no se preocupen C:  
_

* * *

**Gripe que no es gripe**

.

...

La siguiente semana, comenzó a resfriarse. Lo cual era perfectamente normal, dado que octubre era el apogeo del otoño y todo comenzaba a enfriarse. El problema fue, que en vez de que su olfato se atrofiara y su paladar se insensibilizara, sucedió todo lo contrario. El olor característico de su hermano llegó mucho más fuerte esa mañana, cosa que no le sorprendió tanto hasta que salió de su casa y una amalgama de olores vinieron a él. Su sala de clases se convirtió en una mezcla de olores que le obligó a usar mascarilla. Encima de todo, no le tocaba educación física hasta el jueves, por lo que tendría que aguantar toda la semana.

Toda. La. Maldita. Semana.

El martes, pudo identificar con mucha más claridad la diferencia entre uno y otro. Como que Yamanaka olía fuertemente a frutilla. Y el olor a perro mezclado con hierva de Inuzuka era tan fuerte, que ni siquiera podía estar a su lado. Había olores que le llamaban mucho más la atención o le calmaban que otros. Haruno, que aún le miraba con pena cada vez que intercambiaban miradas por casualidad, olía a pasta de menta con cerezo. Y era un olor bastante fuerte y pasoso, que no podía aguantar mucho tiempo.

Y estaba el dobe.

–**No te ves bien **–le dijo él, el miércoles. Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada, con algo que parecía más "no me digas" que una confirmación. Pero Naruto no era tan idiota como para no entender –y a veces traducir– sus miradas fulminantes. –**Deberías quedarte en casa. Yo te llevo los deberes, tebayo**–

–**No haré tu tarea y la mía, dobe **–inquirió él. Se sentía en constante fiebre, a pesar de que su temperatura a penas había aumentado un par de grados. Y no había estornudado ni una vez. Pero si tenía la garganta inflamada y el estómago le dolía de vez en cuando. Y sólo se negaba ir al doctor porque seguramente le daría descanso _que no necesitaba_.

–**Hablo en serio, bastardo** –pero él negó con la cabeza. Naruto frunció el entrecejo, cruzándose de brazos. Sasuke se levantó del cubículo, dando por terminada la conversación y dispuesto a ir al baño. Para su mala suerte, no alcanzó ni dar dos pasos antes de comenzar a marearse por el exceso de olores.

Naruto lo atrapó, antes de que su cara diera contra el piso.

No fue algo tan dramático como Naruto lo pintaba, por supuesto. Sasuke no _podía_ haber trastabillado entre las mesas antes de irse hacia adelante. Se negó a creerlo a pesar de que estando entre los brazos del rubio, pudo levantar la cabeza sin miedo a caerse y vio su mesa y dos hacia adelante tiradas en el piso. Lo peor de toda la situación fue la cercanía con Naruto, que le produjo una especie de corriente que recorrió todo su cuerpo, como si fuese un músculo adolorido. Y su _olor_, algo que pudo percibir en toda su extensión por primera vez. Sujetándose del pecho del rubio e intentando levantarse, Sasuke alzó su nariz hacia el cuello del rubio y olfateó. Algo que no había hecho nunca en su vida.

Y le sorprendió el que fuera tan natural.

–**¿Por qué hueles a ramen incluso cuando no lo estás comiendo? **–Naruto soltó un grito ahogado, antes de soltarle. Sasuke se fue hacia atrás, cayendo al piso sobre su trasero. Hizo un quejido en respuesta, alzando la mirada hacia el causante de su golpe, dispuesto a maldecirlo. Pero Naruto estaba avergonzado. Completamente. Y se tocaba el cuello como si él hubiese hecho algo realmente malo.

–**¡Eso es personal, tebayo! **–exclamó en respuesta, tan fuerte que terminó llamando la atención del resto que les había ignorado antes de la caída. Y por supuesto, ante la clase entera y para desconcierto propio, el rubio simplemente salió corriendo.

Sasuke ni siquiera entendió la situación. Pero tampoco le dio tanta importancia como para preguntarle a su hermano mayor.


	9. Experimento

_Perdón por la tardanza :D fui a ver a Muse el fds y sigo con el hype de eso xD (never forget!). Y debo ponerme al día con mi viñeta XD lo haré como sea DDD:  
_

* * *

**Experimento**

.

...

Por extraño que pareciera, se pasó el resto del día intentando descifrar a que olía Naruto. No pensaba en dedicarse a la química para estudiar los componentes de un aroma, pero se sorprendió al notar que aquella actividad tomó gran parte de su tarde y un poco de su noche. Naruto le evitó el resto del día y durante la tarde, pero Sasuke se había despistado lo suficiente como para simplemente ignorar este hecho.

Itachi le había preguntado por su enfermedad, sin embargo. Pero como su garganta ya no estaba tan inflamada, su hermano mayor descartó el obligarlo a ir al médico. Mejor.

Naruto olía a ramen. O su ropa, en realidad. Lo que parecía lógico para un idiota que lo único que existía en su dieta era aquello. Pero había algo más en su aroma, _algo_ que no lograba comprender. Como era algo personal, Sasuke dudaba que pudiese volver a olerlo sin que Naruto se exaltara, algo incomprensible para él. Y consideró incluso en sacar una prenda de su ropa para descubrir exactamente _a que olía_.

Parecía un experimento. Un experimento de que se sorprendió el no querer olvidar.

Pero ¿Qué podía salir mal de un inocente experimento?

_Salió muy mal_.


	10. Celo

_El capítulo anterior fue algo corto porque, ps... porque era así xD decidí saltarme mis reglas y publicar antes, porque como estoy metida en lo de las viñetas le dedicaré todo mi tiempo en eso (cuando salga de mis asuntos) xD. En fin... este es el siguiente.  
_

* * *

**Celo**

.

...

El problema vino el jueves.

Durmió la mitad del primer periodo, sumido en un sopor extraño. Supuso tranquilamente que se trataba de su gripe, aumentando. A pesar de que el cuerpo no le dolía como si fuese una y su garganta había dejado de estar inflamada, si le dolía el estómago. Pero como Naruto aún parecía intentar ignorarle y el primer periodo se trataba de estudio libre, nadie le molestó.

Sin embargo, fue Nara quien le avisó que tenían educación física, después de prácticamente sacudirle para que despertara. Pero para esa instancia, Sasuke se encontraba tan mareado y con un sueño tan grande, que simplemente se saltó la clase.

¿Había mencionado ya lo _extraño _de la situación?

Se echó en el pasto, en medio del frío, un poco más lejos de donde Naruto y él solían almorzar y un poco más cerca de los matorrales donde la gente iba a echarse el lote. Pero a esa instancia, tenía tanto sueño y tal mareo, que simplemente no le importó. Fue un agrado sentir el frío del pasto contra su piel, cuando su cuerpo cedió ante la enfermedad y comenzó a calentarse. Podría haber estado días enteros y no lo hubiese notado. Porque ausente de los olores a su alrededor que le mareaban, el olor de la naturaleza simplemente le calmó.

Y hubiese seguido así, si no le hubiesen vuelto a sacudir.

–**¡Teme! ¡Teme! **–Sintió su olor primero. Y fue lo único que le despertó. Aún tenía sueño y aún su cuerpo se sentía arder, pero ya no estaba mareado. Naruto se encontraba con ropa de deporte y parecía haber corrido la carrera de su vida. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. ¿Había estado todo el día durmiendo en el pasto! –**¿Estás bien? ¡Teme!** –

–**Tengo sueño** –dijo él. Naruto se mordió el labio en una expresión de pura preocupación, antes de acercarse a él. Pero apenas le tocó, se echó para atrás y se tapó la nariz. Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, sintiendo como su estómago comenzaba a doler a medida que los minutos pasaban.

–**Tú…** –musito el rubio, llamando nuevamente su atención. Con su mano en el estómago y aún con un poco de sueño, Sasuke a penas le prestó atención –**estás en _celo_** –

–**¿Qué? **–alcanzó a preguntar, antes de escuchar ruido desde el pasillo más cercano. Naruto se volteó inmediatamente, arrugando el entrecejo. Luego se volteó hacia él. Le miró durante un minuto entero antes de repetir la misma acción. Cosa que lo confundió.

–**Voy a llevarte a la enfermería** –

–**No quiero** –dijo él. Pero luego de inspirar, Naruto se acercó y de alguna forma, pasó sus manos por debajo de sus brazos y sus piernas y le alzó. Sasuke gruñó y pataleó un poco, pero el agarre de Naruto era firme. Y claramente su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones para pelear.

–**Será un trecho corto, lo prometo** –murmuró él. Sasuke gruñó, frustrado por no hacer nada y porque el sueño parecía ganar terreno. Claro, hasta percatarse que estaba en una posición perfecta para poder _olerle_ y poder descifrar su olor.

En el estado en el que estaba, Sasuke simplemente volvió a _oler_.

Y Naruto casi los tira a los dos.

–**¡T-teme! ¡Para! **–chilló él. Pero Sasuke se agarró al hombro de Naruto como pudo y trató de no hacerle caso. Apoyó la cabeza mucho más cerca del cuello del rubio y volvió a oler. Seguía habiendo olor a ramen, un poco más fuerte. Pero era el polerón y la camiseta. Naruto seguía oliendo curioso, pero resultaba tan familiar que dentro de todo su sopor, se sentía idiota por no poder recordar _a que olía_. Detectó algo así como miel, pero era tan suave que no alcanzaba para definir que su aroma fuese precisamente ese. –**¡Temee! **–insistió. Y Sasuke nuevamente le ignoró. Cerró los ojos y olisqueó lo más que pudo, a pesar de que el rubio daba un traspié cada vez que Sasuke respiraba. Pero se sentía bien centrarse en una sola cosa. Y el olor de Naruto le daba tranquilidad.

Cosa que ayudó, cuando otros olores se acercaron a él.

–**¡Sasuke-kun! **–Escuchó, antes de que el olor de Sakura se deslizara cerca de él. Sasuke apretó el agarre entorno a Naruto, reacio a dejarlo escapar. El olor de Sakura le mareaba, pero de mala forma. –**¡Sasuke-kun! **–

–**Él está bien, Sakura-chan. Lo llevaba a la enfermería** –

–**Y-yo puedo hacerlo, soy la encargada de la clase** –Intervino ella, con voz temblorosa. Sintió una mano tocar su brazo, pero se alejó rápidamente. Sasuke alzo la mirada por sobre el cuello de Naruto un momento. La chica se encontraba con el brazo alzado y tal como su voz había sonado, temblaba un poco.

–**Yo lo haré, no te preocupes **–El olor de Sakura pareció rivalizar con el de Naruto, que se había vuelto un poco más fuerte. Él se dejó rodear por él, cerrando un poco los ojos y volviéndose a esconder en su cuello. _Odiaba_ verse vulnerable, pero el sopor parecía ganar terreno de tal forma, que prefirió no pensar en ello.

–**Insisto** –Ella fue más firme esta vez. Y su olor más penetrante también.

–**D-dobe… **–murmuró él, llevándose la mano a la boca. Los olores no se mezclaban, pero eran tan fuertes que comenzaba a marearlo. El olor de Naruto inmediatamente dejó de ser penetrante.

–**Lo siento, teme. Vamos** –Naruto siguió caminando, mientras Sasuke siguió tratando de identificar los componentes del aroma de Naruto. Pero comenzaba a sentirse cansado otra vez, así que simplemente cerró los ojos. No se dio cuenta cuando llegó a la enfermería, pero si cuando Naruto intentó alejarse de él. Sasuke se aferró lo más fuerte que pudo, hasta que otra persona les separó.

–**_No es bueno que estén acá por el momento. Así que fuera mocosos _**–Sasuke no supo quién era. Pero sonó un poco a la enfermera. Quien antes de irse simplemente le dijo que llamaría a su hermano y le dejó solo en la camilla.

Tuvo que conformarse con dormir de verdad. Y llevarse la parte de ropa que tenía el olor de Naruto a la nariz, para intentar tranquilizarse.


	11. Enfermería

No he escrito en estos días debido a que la situación en mi país está un poco delicada. Para la gente que ha visto las noticas, más o menos tienen claro que nos encontramos en un momento muy lindo y muy complicado, que está a penas comenzando. Y como chilena que se respeta, salgo todos los días a manifestaciones y no vuelvo hasta bastante tarde. Y muy cansada. Pero voy a tomar las palabras de un amigo y bueno, 'no quería que me lo contaran'. Lógicamente. Entonces les pido que me entiendan un poquito por las pausas en los capítulos, dado que aunque éste se encuentra bastante avanzado… tiempo para subir/escribir no hay del todo. Ps eso.

Así que disfruten el capítulo :).

* * *

**Enfermería**

.

...

Hubo flashes de conversación que se perdió por estar medio dormido y medio adolorido.

–**_No se puede entrar_** –No conocía a quien había dicho eso. Pero su voz parecía ser de una alumna más que un adulto. Seguramente alguien encargado de vigilarlo, como solía pasar en esos casos. Le vino a la cabeza el celo de Naruto, que fue supervisado por Kakashi.

–**_¡Es Sasuke-kun! ¡Soy la encargada de su clase! _**–Aquel tono de voz si lo conocía. Era Haruno Sakura.

–**_Eres una alfa. No puedes pasar_** –

–**_Naruto si puede ¿Cierto? ¡¿Por qué yo no?! Estoy en control _**–no parecía estarlo, según su tono de voz tembloroso. Pero como no le interesó la conversación, dormitó unos segundos más hasta que el olor a pasta de dientes con cerezo le llegó a la nariz y le obligó a despertar. Sasuke se tapó la boca y la nariz. No podía soportar aquel olor. Era mucho más fuerte que él.

–**_¿Vas a darme un comando también? _**–escuchó mucho más cerca. Le llegó el aroma de flores de jazmín a la nariz. Mucho más agradable que el aroma de Sakura, pero aun así _incorrecto_. Un poco más dulzón que el de Naruto y Sakura.

–**_N-no, yo… _**–

–**_Déjalo descansar. Creo que lo sabes, pero le duele_** –Sólo en ese momento se percató de su incomodidad. Y comenzó a sobar su estómago e intentar no gimotear del dolor –**_Vendrán por él. Así que por favor… _**–No escuchó más. Porque centrado en si mismo, el sueño volvió a venir y Sasuke simplemente cedió ante él. Cuando dormía, su estómago no dolía.

Después de un buen rato de estar inconsciente por el sopor, le tocaron el rostro suavemente. Sasuke tiró las mantas más arriba, volteándose lejos de aquel tacto. Pero un aroma que le recordó a la frambuesa llegó a su nariz y se instaló tan suave como la mano que le había tocado. No lo encontró invasivo. Todo lo contrario. No era como el aroma de Naruto, pero era algo así como _familiar_.

–**Sasuke, Sasuke…** –entreabrió los ojos y se volteó, para ver a Itachi sentado en su cama. Le sonrió suavemente, presionándole el hombro. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos e inspiró. El olor a frambuesa había salido de Itachi, de su hermano. Quizá por eso le relajaba. –**Debemos irnos a casa **–

–**Tengo sueño** –replicó él. Itachi le ayudó a remover las sábanas para que él pudiera levantarse. Le tomó cinco minutos enteros, pero logró poner los pies en la madera. Debió verse completamente desordenado y desastroso, pero seguía teniendo sueño y su estómago comenzaba a doler un poco más fuerte. Y eso parecía importar mucho más que su apariencia. Pero su hermano le envolvió con la sábana de la cama antes de tomarle de la misma forma que Naruto lo hizo antes. Sin embargo, esta vez no sintió la necesidad de olerlo. El aroma de Itachi le tranquilizaba, le daba algo de sueño.

En cuanto salieron de la enfermería, no supo nada del mundo. Sin embargo, olfateó brevemente el aroma cautivador de Naruto. Pero tan pronto como vino, se alejó de él.

La siguiente vez que despertó, fue en su propia cama.

Pero el dolor y el sopor continuaron un poco más.


	12. A distancia

_Decidí actualizar un capítulo más antes de seguir. Las cosas acá se están poniendo cada vez peor, por lo que salir a manifestarse se debe hacer con extremo cuidado. La buena noticia, es que me ha dado tiempo para escribir. Y que el amigo con el que jugaba parece pasar por un momento personal malo (y espero que las cosas mejoren para él) así que todo me ha orillado a tomar metafóricamente hablando el papel y el lapiz y bueno, acá estamos. Se agradece la paciencia. Un montón_

* * *

**A distancia**

.

...

Despertaba a momentos impredecibles, donde la mitad del tiempo era obligado a comer y la otra, a caminar hacia el baño. Una empresa difícil cuando sentías como si alguien te hubiese golpeado en el estómago una y otra vez. Las punzadas eran molestas y no le dejaban levantarse. Sin embargo, el aroma que su hermano desplegaba cuando volvía a la cama le ayudaba a dormir rápidamente.

Despertó quince veces antes de que el dolor comenzara a remitir. Cinco fueron durante el día. En una de ellas pudo contemplar el amanecer antes de que el cansancio y el sueño le venciera. No parecía que algo hubiese cambiado en él además de su percepción de los aromas. Cada vez que despertaba se sentía un poco más como si mismo.

La penúltima vez que despertó antes de que su celo finalizara, Naruto se encontraba en la puerta. Sasuke no lo reconoció al principio, acostumbrado a despertar y que Itachi fuese el único ser humano que veía. Pero cuando se enderezó y se restregó los ojos, pudo verlo sentado en una silla.

–**¿Qué haces ahí? **–Preguntó, sintiendo la garganta un poco seca al no haber hablado nada en todo ese tiempo. Se llevó la mano al cuello, sobando la zona que le había molestado. Naruto arrugó el entrecejo.

–**No puedo acercarme más, teme. Tus feromonas…**–

–**¿Mis qué? **–Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo. Naruto hizo una mueca.

–**Tu aroma. Es intoxicante tebayo **–El Uchiha le dirigió una mirada indignada, buscando con la mirada algo que lanzarle. Como no encontró nada, y la lámpara era su favorita, se acostó y le dio la espalda.

–**Entonces ándate a tu casa, usuratonkachi** –

–**¡No lo decía de mala forma! **–Se defendió él. Sasuke se evitó la mirada de rencor, pero bufó en voz alta.

–**¡No hay…! **–Sasuke tosió. Escuchó el sonido de la silla moverse, lo que hizo que el Uchiha se volteara otra vez. Naruto se encontraba de pie, pero no había avanzado ni un centímetro hacia dentro. Parecía preocupado. –**No hay una forma de que eso sonara bien, dobe** –

–**¿Quieres agua, teme? **–Sasuke asintió. Y sólo por verlo salir corriendo por un vaso para él decidió perdonar su estupidez. Asumió que su aroma debía ser fuerte, debido al celo. Aunque él estuvo con Naruto sólo el primer día del suyo, porque no le dejaron entrar, recordaba que su olor se había descontrolado un poco. Naruto volvió al cavo de algunos minutos, con Itachi a su lado. Su hermano si entró a su habitación y le dejó el agua encima de la mesa.

–**¿No quieres dormir otro poco? **–Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Itachi asintió, alborotándole los cabellos antes de salir de la habitación –**Vendré por ti en diez minutos, Naruto. No es bueno que te expongas tanto a su aroma **–

–**¡Pero si no entré a la habitación, tebayo! **–Se quejó él. Sasuke vio a su hermano rodar los ojos. Naruto puso una clásica cara de perro apaleado que siempre conseguía ablandar su corazón. Y si bien la expresión de Itachi vaciló, terminó por darles la espalda a ambos.

–**Diez minutos** –Escucharon, antes de que sus pasos se alejaran rumbo a las escaleras. Él volvió a enderezarse y decidió tomar un poco de agua antes de volver a hablar. Su garganta lo agradeció; parecía que habían pasado décadas de su última comida. Pero Itachi lo había despertado con el desayuno no hace tanto.

–**¿Cuánto llevo incapacitado?** –Naruto se volteó hacia él, levantando la silla y sentándose nuevamente en ella. Pareció pensarlo un poco.

–**Cinco días. Iruka-sensei me dejó traerte la tarea** –Sasuke alzó una ceja. Naruto soltó un bufido –**¡No es _mi tarea_ ttebayo! ¡No soy un desgraciado! **–

–**Lo notaré **–Amenazó él. El rubio se cruzó de brazos y le miró desafiante. Mantuvieron un duelo de miradas durante unos minutos antes de que Naruto se aburriera de eso y bajara los brazos, suspirando.

–**¿Ya no _te duele_? **–Preguntó. Sasuke se llevó la mano al estómago. Itachi le había pasado uno de sus pijamas más cómodos de invierno, que era negro con lunares blancos. Ahora sólo era una molestia leve, en realidad. Mucho menos molesto que las punzadas dolorosas que había tenido anteriormente. Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Naruto asintió en consecuencia. El ambiente parecía tan incómodo que le resultaba difícil estar mirando al rubio de tanta distancia sin hacer _algo_ al respecto.

Afortunadamente para él, Naruto perdió la paciencia primero.

–**Ah, maldita sea. Esto es incómodo ¡ni siquiera debía ser incómodo, tebayo!** –El rubio bufó. Sasuke rodó los ojos en consecuencia –**No es como si dejases de ser un bastardo amargado por ser un omega, digo…**–

–**¿Qué dijiste, dobe? **–Le interrumpió él. Naruto le miró con curiosidad.

–**¿Lo de bastardo amargado? **–Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

–**¿Qué me dijiste que era? **–Preguntó. Naruto le miró con desconcierto, durante un largo momento, para al final abrir la boca con sorpresa.

–**¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? Oh, maldita sea **–Él arrugó el entrecejo, cosa que no duró mucho al ver las mejillas avergonzadas del rubio. Sasuke ladeó la cabeza. ¿Por qué se avergonzaba tanto? No había hecho una pregunta extraña, que él supiera. Sólo le había pedido que repitiera lo que había dicho –**No hay otra forma de que tu aroma se volviera _muchomásdulceyadictivoqueantesy_…** –el rubio se avergonzó un poco más. Sasuke seguía desconcertado –**…_ynodigoquenofueseadictivoantes_, dattebayo, pero nunca había sido tan… **–Naruto llevaba un vómito de explicaciones tal, que terminó mareándolo un poco. Y hablaba tan rápido, que sólo pudo comprender la mitad.

–**Al grano, dobe **–musitó él, tosiendo en la última instancia y tomando otro sorbo de agua. Naruto se calló automáticamente.

–**Que… eres un omega, teme** –Sasuke ladeó la cabeza. Naruto suspiró y se levantó de la silla. Por primera vez en toda esa conversación, el rubio dio un paso hacia dentro de la habitación, avanzando lentamente hacia la cama. Sasuke tomó un poco más de agua y dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche, tragando saliva cuando el rubio se colocó a un paso de él. Podía haberle lanzado el vaso a esa distancia. Habría sido genial hacerlo. Pero la fragancia de Naruto le llegó a la nariz lentamente y Sasuke se fue levantando sin darse cuenta. **–Puedes olerme, ¿verdad?** –El Uchiha presionó el brazo contrario con su mano más cercana. Fuera de alejarlo como había pasado los últimos días, Naruto presionó su mano con la suya. Un gesto cariñoso que no era habitual en ambos, pero no se sintió como algo incómodo.

–**¿Es por eso? ¿Es porque soy omega? **–Preguntó él. El aroma de Naruto le rodeaba cada vez más. Sasuke tuvo el impulso de taclearlo y olisquear su cuello, pero se quedó en aquella posición. Naruto asintió finalmente.

–**Tu aroma es más dulce, teme** –dijo él a cambio. ¿Y eso era bueno o era malo? Se preguntó. Pero aquella pregunta no alcanzó a salir de su boca, debido al carraspeo de Itachi que los sacó de golpe de aquella atmósfera extraña pero _correcta _que se armó entre los dos.

–**Te dije que no te expongas al aroma de Sasuke** –


	13. Consulta Médica

_Tenía planificado el subir un capítulo en viñetas que tenía a medias. Pero hoy se me ocurrió el ir a un concierto de réquiem, por las muertes y torturas a manos de carabineros. Y uff, me bajó la inspiración a mil. Así que decidí actualizar esto y ponerme con esa historia que tengo en la cabeza, porque no puedo sacármela de encima._

* * *

**Consulta Médica**

.

...

–**Entonces…** –murmuró la doctora, moviendo el dispositivo del ecógrafo en el estómago de Sasuke. Itachi, sentado a un lado de la camilla donde se encontraba, miraba el televisor con la misma expresión de desconcierto que debía tener en ese momento –**Ovarios de buen tamaño, no veo indicio de quistes **–Lo que Sasuke podía ver era una pantalla con una imagen en blanco y negro que _parecía_ ser su interior. No podía entender cómo en una imagen completamente extraña y distorsionada en blanco y negro, podía ver sus órganos internos –**Pero deberíamos repetir el examen después de tu segundo celo **–Sasuke asintió, sin saber que más hacer. Cuando su celo terminó, Itachi le entregó dos libros sobre omegas que ni siquiera sabía de donde los había sacado. Pero tenían todo lo necesario sobre su sexo secundario. Y habían ido a comprar inhibidores de olor en Sprite y parche, que parecía algo común en omegas de lo que ellos no tenían _ni idea_.

–**¿Cuándo debería comenzar a utilizar inhibidores? **–Preguntó su hermano. La ginecóloga lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

–**No lo recomiendo antes de los 18. Para que su cuerpo tenga una formación apropiada y él se acostumbre a manejar sus feromonas** –Itachi asintió. Aunque le había mirado mientras respondía, parecía claro que quien hacía todas las preguntas era su hermano. Sasuke seguía en un estado _¿y ahora qué?_ Del que no lograba salir.

–**¿Y control de natalidad? **–La doctora alzó una ceja al escucharlo.

–**¿Tienes pareja, Uchiha-kun? **–Sasuke negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzado. ¿Tendría que usar pastillas, como las chicas? Arrugó el entrecejo. No le atraía esa posibilidad. Ni la de tener sexo anal, en realidad. ¿Por qué querría que alguien entrara ahí? –**Entonces no es necesario**–

–**Insisto. Hay un alfa que posiblemente se vuelva su compañero** –

–**¡Itachi! **–gruñó él. Su hermano le sonrió de medio lado, antes de volverse a la doctora.

–**Hágame caso. Estos mocosos están en negación aún, pero…** –

–**¡Por supuesto que no! **–Le interrumpió él, cruzándose de brazos. Itachi rodó los ojos.

–**Si claro, Sasuke. Y que le saltaras al cuello en tu celo _no es nada_, según tu**–

–**¡Itachi! ¡Eso es personal! **–

–**Con preservativo está bien por el momento **–Les interrumpió ella, sacando una toalla de papel de debajo de la camilla y pasándosela a Sasuke. Sasuke se limpió el estómago antes de levantarse de ahí. Pensó descuidadamente, que de haber sido Tsunade Senju, la mujer les habría golpeado al primer intercambio de palabra. La ginecóloga le entregó un paquete de condones que él no pudo rechazar, bajo la mirada resabida y burlona de su maldito hermano mayor.

–**Voy a vengarme **–le dijo, apenas salieron de la consulta. Itachi le hizo un gesto de sin importancia. Pero estaba _completamente seguro_ de que cuando su hermano trajera a alguien a casa, se cobraría todas las que se debía.

Podía esperar. Después de todo, la venganza se sirve en un plato frío.


	14. Volver a clases

_Como que me estoy acercando hacia donde yo iba, así que avanzaré un poco más antes de actualizar xD  
_

* * *

**Volver a Clases**

.

...

Nadie le dijo nada, cuando volvió a la escuela.

Podía apostar que se debía a Iruka-sensei. Más que nada porque Itachi le había asegurado de que _nadie_ iba a decirle nada cuando volviera, así que podía hacerlo tranquilamente. Y era un alivio, en realidad. Dar explicaciones nunca había sido lo suyo y tampoco no era problema de ninguno de ellos. Ni siquiera de Naruto, quien después de ser prácticamente echado de la habitación por su hermano, se limitó a llamarle todos los días.

A diferencia de su celo, la gente ya no le mareaba. Si seguía habiendo olores que soportaba menos que otros, pero no era lo suficiente como para molestarlo. Es más; estaba seguro de que si se ganaba al lado de Inuzuka, por ejemplo, su olor no lo repelería. O de Haruno Sakura, quien no le había quitado la mirada de encima. Como llevaba el parche inhibidor en el cuello, si se encontraba estresado no liberaría feromonas a lo loco, lo que le tranquilizó. Le gustaba mantener su privacidad, y eso no había cambiado.

Quizá una cosa si cambió.

–**Sasuke-kun** –Sakura Haruno le llamó la atención durante el almuerzo. Pendiente de sus apuntes de inglés, Sasuke ni siquiera la escuchó. Pero cuando sintió su mano en su hombro y _su olor_, no le quedó de otra más que atender. Alzó una ceja y esperó que comenzara a hablar. Pero lo único que hizo fue mirarlo y esparcir su aroma, logrando que moviera su nariz de un lado al otro e intentara _no fruncirla_. Itachi le había dicho que aquello era una descortesía terrible. Y él no era tan descortés. –**Sasuke-kun** –repitió ella.

–**¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres? **–Preguntó al final, un poco más áspero de lo que pretendía. Ya con el hecho de no arrugar la nariz había hecho mucho por ella. No iba a controlar el tono de su voz también.

–**Yo… me alegro de que tú estés bien** –Titubeó ella. Sasuke asintió, antes de volver a sus apuntes. Ella volvió a llamar su atención. Y su olor se volvió un poco más fuerte también. Egh. –**Me preguntaba si…**–

–**¡Teme! ¡Vamos a comer! **–Le interrumpió Naruto, levantándose del fondo de la clase y pululando hacia él. Había estado hablando con Nara, Inuzuka y Akimichi sobre quien sabe que cosa. Pero Hyuga también se le acercó. –**¡Traje ramen nuevo, tebayo! **–

–**¿No puedes comer otra cosa? **–Preguntó él, levantándose del asiento y frunciendo el entrecejo. Guardó los apuntes de inglés que tenía en la mochila y rebuscó su almuerzo. Naruto le golpeó juguetonamente el brazo.

–**No. Es mi favorito** –se excusó él. Sasuke rodó los ojos.

–**Si aprendieras a cocinar y dejaras de ser un inútil…** –

–**¿Sasuke-kun…? **–Ella volvió a llamar su atención. Pero el aroma de Naruto llegó a sus fosas nasales y fue lo único que le interesó. Algo que también había aprendido, dado su hermano, que los alfa y omega podían liberar sus feromonas a voluntad. Ya sea para marcar territorio o para imponerse. Asumió que Sakura había intentado atraerlo con su aroma y el dobe sólo le estaba defendiendo. No era como si Naruto fuese a intentar atraerlo o algo así. ¿Para qué querría hacer eso?

–**¡No soy un inútil! **–Se excusó él, cruzándose de brazos. Sasuke la ignoró, rodeando el escritorio y comenzando a caminar. Automáticamente Naruto le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros. Y su aroma disminuyó en cuanto hizo aquello –**¡Calentar ramen es todo un arte, bastardo! **–

–**¿En serio crees que echarle agua caliente a un tazón y esperar tres minutos _es un arte? _¿Alguna vez has hecho ramen casero como para justificar tu ineptitud alimenticia? **–Él alzó una ceja. Naruto refunfuñó. Y Sakura no volvió a acercársele ese día. No dejó de mirarlo, sin embargo. Lo que le hizo pensar que ella posiblemente intentaría hablarle otra vez.


	15. Otros Aromas

_Como relato absurdo, les contaré dos cosas xD. Uno: Tuve que escribir una guia completa omegaverse (siento que aún quedan temas que tomar) de este relato para no tener tropiezos en el camino y salirme de mi propio canon xD además de que más adelante lo necesitaré terriblemente. Y dos: Casi me agarra carabineros(la policía) hoy xD.  
_

* * *

**Otros Aromas**

.

...

Además de ser propenso a que _más gente_ que antes se le acercara con intenciones estúpidas, la mitad de su _extraño_ club de fans le miraba con congoja. Algo así como la versión llorosa y cabizbaja de Haruno Sakura multiplicado por el número de chicas _que no conocía_. Pero Ino sí. Lo cual era información inútil, pero que parecía ser causa de diversión para su clase. El problema era que había algunos _chicos_ que parecían pensar que él era elegible ahora. Algo que, si bien Itachi se lo había advertido, no había creído que era verdad hasta que el primero de ellos apareció y liberó su _aroma_.

Gente estúpida había en todos lados.

El problema con eso era que su nariz _no soportaba_ ni la mitad de ellos. Y solía arrugar la nariz con tanta frecuencia que se horrorizó al pensar que tendría arrugas antes de tiempo, por culpa de _gente molesta_.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente para él, Naruto _siempre_ parecía estar cerca.

Odiaba depender de otra persona, pero no podía hacer nada si el rubio aparecía de repente y le arrastraba lejos de ahí. O al menos se dedicaba a mirar feo a su alrededor, a pesar de que su propia mirada ya ayudaba a alejar a esos cretinos. Y si eso no servia, un buen golpe en la cara dejaba lo suficientemente clara sus intenciones.

–**¿Por qué liberan su aroma antes de acercarse? **–Le preguntó al final de la segunda semana. Naruto se detuvo de golpe y le miró con cautela.

–**¿No te lo explicó Itachi? **–Él negó con la cabeza. Naruto se rascó el pelo y pensó en su respuesta por un momento. O simplemente se rascó. –**Es como una presentación, supongo. O una invitación. Intentaban atraerte, teme**–

–**A mi aún me quedan neuronas, dobe** –replicó, rodando los ojos. Naruto soltó un bufido al escucharlo –**Pero es desagradable** –se explicó– **Ya es molesto que chicas extrañas me hablaran antes, pero ahora…**–era peor. Porque tenía que aguantar aromas de gente que no conocía. Y algunos eran _chicos_. O viejos, por dios.

–**¿No te atrajo ninguno de sus aromas? **–Sasuke arrugó la nariz.

–**Por supuesto que no. ¿Estás sordo? Te dije que es desagradable** –Naruto asintió al escucharlo. Y le invitó a Ichiraku Ramen. Si bien fue algo extraño, Sasuke aceptó ir. Porque sabía que, de todas formas, terminaría pagando él. Y porque el aroma de Naruto no era desagradable.

Todo lo contrario.


	16. Inhibidor

_Voy a explicarlo xD: ahora mismo, en Chile se produjo un estallido social debido al descontento (en todo ámbito), entonces la gente sale a la calle a manifestarse. Han habido muertes, más de 300 personas que han perdido los ojos por perdigones y múltiples casos de abuso de poder y sexual gracias a carabineros (la policía). So, yo de vez en cuando salgo a manifestaciones y es medio peligrosón el asunto, porque los malditos además de consumir altas dosis de cocaína tienden a usar la violencia desmedida contra gente que no ha hecho NADA.  
_

_Volviendo al texto, haré un especial debido a mi cumpleaños xD (que fue antes de ayer :D) pero aún no se si será de Naruto o no. Pero me gustaría que fuera de este universo, pero veremos que sale XD_

* * *

**Inhibidor**

.

...

–**No deberías usarlo mucho tiempo, Sasuke-kun **–le escuchó decir a Hinata, un mes después. Principio de Diciembre amenazaba con los primeros parciales, con la nieve en el techo y con ello, el receso navideño. Habían tenido que formar pareja en clase de química, por un sorteo. Lo que resultó más agradable de lo que había anticipado, debido a que Hinata _no perdía el tiempo_ a diferencia de idiotas que él conocía. Y fue una oportunidad de oro para ver a Naruto e Ino volverse locos por casi explotar el laboratorio. No por maldad, por supuesto, simplemente era por motivos educativos.

Educativos para el dobe, por supuesto. Para Sasuke era simple diversión.

–**¿A qué te refieres? **–Preguntó él, más pendiente del griterío del rubio y de Yamanaka que de otra cosa. Ellos ya habían terminado la parte práctica del ejercicio y sólo les quedaba escribir, graficar e interpretar resultados. Pero Sasuke era un genio en cuestiones de matemáticas y Hinata graficaba mejor que él. La chica, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, apuntó a su cuello donde estaba el parche que se cambiaba una vez por semana. Sasuke alzó una ceja –**¿Por qué no?** –

–**T-te va a costar más controlar tus feromonas **–murmuró ella. Sasuke abrió la boca de la sorpresa, luego la cerró. De vez en cuando olvidaba que no era el único omega en la clase. También estaban ella e Ino. Pero como no solían hablar del tema –porque no hablaban mucho y porque él no hablaba _nada_ sobre eso– aquello era algo que simplemente tendía a olvidar. Sin embargo ¿Cómo podía controlar algo que no dominaba, que no _sentía_? Itachi le había comentado que él percibía sus feromonas como si fuera electricidad cosquilleándole la piel. Que cuando decidía liberarlas, simplemente se enfocaba en aquello que deseaba exteriorizar y su cuerpo hacía el resto. Sasuke había maldecido internamente, frustrándose por el hecho de no notarse ni sentirse. Corrección: Podía sentir levemente su aroma, cuando su estado anímico se alteraba. Pero el poder manejarlo implicaba el sentir aquello mucho antes de que su estallido emocional sucediera, lo que no estaba pasando.

–**Pero _odio_ que el resto se acerque a olisquearme** –admitió. Y odiaba mucho más a aquellos extraños quienes desplegaban su aroma, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo. Qué asco. Ella asintió al escucharle.

–**Cuando controlas tus f-feromonas, será lo mismo que usar inhibidores** –Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo. Quizá debería consultarlo con su hermano, o la ginecóloga. Pero por lo que podía ver, Hinata no usaba nada. Y probablemente Ino tampoco.

–**Gracias** –dijo él al final, sonriendo un poco. Ella sonrió de vuelta, sólo un segundo antes de que el ruido de un matraz cayendo al piso y un grito más fuerte les hiciera voltear.

Genial, tendrían que usar el extinguidor por la culpa del idiota de Kiba.


	17. Decisiones de vida

_De vez en cuando escribo algo de melodrama xD espero terminarlo luego. Y mi especial de navidad que empecé la navidad pasada y aún no termino xD!  
_

* * *

**Decisiones de vida**

.

...

La estampa usual de un omega era de alguien que se dedicaba enteramente a la familia, luego de egresar. Encontraba un compañero, se casaba, llenaba el mundo de descendencia. _Y sólo eso_. Cuando alguien lanzó un chiste sobre eso la semana anterior, fue cuestión de suerte que él no lanzara lo primero que tenía en la mano –un lápiz–. Porque Ino le lanzó la mochila a la cara de Kiba.

Iruka-sensei no castigó a Ino ese día, probablemente porque él también era _omega_. Y profesor con título universitario, lo que le hizo pensar que podía seguir con su vida tranquilamente, tal y como la había planeado. A Itachi poco y nada le importaba lo que él hiciera con su vida, mientras fuese algo que él quisiera. Y se lo había dejado claro. Por lo que cuando él mencionó que no quería ser abogado como él, a su hermano mayor ni siquiera le importó.

El problema era decidir _que ser_.

–**_Busca algo que te guste y hazlo. Quizá deberías unirte a un club_** –le había sugerido Itachi. Pero el kendo lo había dejado después de conseguir el segundo dan, era _pésimo _con el arte y no le interesaban las computadoras como para crear software. Mucho menos la robótica. Pero se encontraba en la mitad de su año, con un papel sobre aspiraciones que debía llenar y no sabía _cómo_.

Mierda.

–**Llevas mirando ese papel todo el almuerzo, ttebayo** –murmuró Naruto, a penas y levantando la cara del ramen instantáneo que había traído. Hoy era de pollo con tomate, que según su opinión olía mucho mejor que el ramen que comía normalmente. Todo mejoraba con tomate, en realidad.

–**Para ti es fácil, dobe. Tú ya sabes qué hacer con tu vida** –ser un inútil, si le preguntaban. Naruto rodó los ojos al escucharlo.

–**No veo cómo no vas a encontrar algo que hacer, teme. No eres tan idiota** –replicó el rubio. A Sasuke se le antojó arrojarle el bento a la cabeza. Luego recordó que lo único que lograría con eso era quedarse sin almuerzo. Por lo que procuró en darle la mirada más airada de su repertorio antes de volver a comer. Naruto le jaló el chaleco para llamar su atención. Sasuke alzó una ceja, curioso –**Eres tan sensible… ¿Tanto te cuesta pensar en algo? No sé… ¿Ser un abogado como Itachi?** –Sasuke arrugó la nariz.

–**No quiero **–No se veía defendiendo a otras personas ni tenía la vocación para hacerlo. Por lo que cualquier vocación relacionada a la salud o al derecho estaba descartada. Ya podía verse dejando morir a un paciente por _estúpido_ o mandando a la cárcel a un cliente porque no le caía bien. Definitivamente eso no era para él. Naruto quería ser alcalde, como su padre lo fue. O jefe de policía. Si no fuese tan flojo, seguramente también sería un estupendo médico –**No es lo mío**–

–**No lo sé. Tu comida es buena, teme. Podrías ser un chef** –Lo pensó un momento. Sólo era bueno porque no podía dejarle todo el trabajo a Itachi, a pesar de que a él no le molestara hacerlo. Pero su hermano mayor tenía mucho menos tiempo libre que él, por lo que Sasuke solamente había querido ayudar con algo. Pero tampoco se imaginaba el resto de su vida cocinando para gente que no fuese su familia. Sasuke suspiró con frustración. Naruto le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, dejando los palillos en el embace. Afortunadamente. –**O quien sabe. Ser profesor como Iruka-sensei. Se te da enseñar a otras personas**–

–**Sólo te enseño a ti, dobe** –bufó él. Naruto le sonrió.

–**Y según tú soy un caso imposible. ¡Y mira cómo mis notas han mejorado dattebayo! **–porque solamente era flojo, no idiota. Pero era algo que sólo se lo guardaría para sí mismo. Sasuke rodó los ojos. Era frustrante no tener vocación de _nada_. Pero tampoco quería ser como un omega corriente, de los que eran dueños de casa y _sólo_ dueños de casa. No. Ni hablar. –**Tenemos una semana de plazo ¿no? De seguro encuentras algo que te guste** –.

Sasuke le miró feo. Luego siguió comiendo. Ni siquiera sentía que estaba lidiando bien con esto de su sexo secundario, y ahora tenía que decidir qué hacer con su vida en sólo una semana.

Habría gritado para desestresarse si fuese tan idiota como Naruto.


	18. Olor Natural

¡Es el último capítulo del año! Y el último fanfic que publicaré (hasta mañana xD). Espero todos tengan unas bonitas fiestas y el año que se viene sea mucho mejor. Por mi parte, hay muchas cosas que cambiarán y espero salga todo bien en mis nuevos proyectos personales :). Muchas gracias por leer mis tonterías hasta el momento xD y espero me sigan acompañando el año entrante también :D

* * *

**Olor Natural.**

...

Primero lo habló con Itachi. El dejar de usar inhibidores. La documentación que tenían disponible no decía mucho sobre ello y había muchas opiniones diferentes, pero su hermano lo había apoyado con sospechoso conocimiento. Pero después de perder cinco minutos de su tiempo atosigándolo a preguntas decidió que lo dejaría para después. Itachi podía ser mucho más hermético de lo que él nunca sería. Y aunque parecía ser un sucio secreto que no pudo evitar llamar su atención, no sacaba nada con preguntar si no obtendría respuesta.

Él no era Naruto, por dios.

Pero si le recomendó que intentara no perder la paciencia y tratara de controlar _su temperamento_. Que así sería mucho más fácil. Y sirvió durante la mañana, hasta que pisó la sala de clases y _ese idiota_ llegó.

Claramente no le sirvió de mucho el consejo.

–**Teme… ¿Por qué tu aroma es más fuerte? **–Sasuke le miró feo y se cruzó de brazos. Naruto automáticamente levantó las palmas de los brazos en son de paz. Y tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse un poco –**¡No dije que fuera malo, tebayo!**–

–**¿Te molesta? **–bufó él, alzando una ceja. Se sintió extrañamente herido al respecto, cosa que no hizo más que enojarlo más. ¿Por qué debía dolerle algo tan idiota como _eso_? ¡Sólo era su aroma! No era algo tan grave. Pero Naruto negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Inexplicablemente, el ver su cara de desesperación por aclarar la situación le hizo sentir menos enojado.

–**¡No dije eso, teme! Pero tu aroma era mucho más _suave_**–

–**Ah, es que dejé los inhibidores** –se excusó. Naruto abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

–**¡¿Qué?! **–gritó, llamando la atención de toda la clase. Sasuke bufó y se levantó para golpearle la cabeza, más automático que otra cosa.

–**_Shhhhh_** –gruñó él, llevándose un dedo a la boca –**_baja la voz, uzuratonkachi_**_ –_Lo último que le faltaba era que personas como Sakura se dieran cuenta. Ya era agotador llamar la atención de alfas desconocidos y verse rodeado de aromas desagradables. No quería ni imaginar cómo sería tener encima a gente en el colegio más de lo necesario.

–**_Y ¿P-por qué? _**–preguntó el rubio, sobándose la cabeza. Parecía mucho más preocupado por saber sobre el inhibidor que por el golpe. Lo que ya era sorprendente, dado que Naruto se quejaba _por todo_.

–**Me lo recomendaron** –replicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Naruto le miró aturdido durante unos segundos, segundos en los que apareció Iruka-sensei y tuvieron que prestar atención a la clase. Pero no pudo evitar fijarse en Naruto, que no dejaba de suspirar y mirarle de reojo.

Qué raro.

Lamentablemente para él, cuando se encontraban saliendo del colegio, llegaron un grupo de idiotas de otras escuelas con amenazas absurdas. Sasuke maldijo internamente a Naruto y su estupidez por pelearse con todo el mundo. Sobre todo en los festivales culturales. Pero cómo no se fijaron en él aquello no le importó inicialmente, hasta que se percataron que era un _omega_, quien sabe cómo, y liberaron su olor para intentar atraerlo.

Intoxicante. Horrible. Incómodo.

Sasuke se había llevado la mano a la nariz, tratando de no _aspirar_ lo que les permitió el rodearlo. Fantástico. Lo último que había necesitado era que alguien usara su sexo secundario para intimidarle. Pero Sasuke no sería Sasuke si no tratara, como siempre, de salir bien librado. Por lo que, con la nariz tapada y todo, se acercó a uno de ellos y simplemente lo golpeó.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al verlo caer al piso, sorprendido y atontado. Genial. Aún tenía la misma fuerza de siempre.

–**Alto** –dijo uno de ellos, sin embargo. Con una voz ronca y terrible, que le hizo _obedecer_ a pesar de oponerse con todas sus fueras. Pero su cuerpo no le respondió. Sasuke se quedó quieto, como si fuese una estatua, asustado por primera vez por no poder reaccionar como él quería.

Era la maldita _voz de alfa_.

Y aquello hubiese ido por mal camino si Naruto no hubiese aparecido de la nada y se hubiese vuelto _loco_. Literalmente. Antes de darse cuenta, había golpeado a dos de los tipos y había comenzado a golpear una y otra vez al tipo que le había ordenado. No podía girar la cabeza, pero podía escuchar los gimoteos del tipo en cuestión. Así como el aroma distorsionado de ellos que parecía mucho más pasoso. Y el aroma de Naruto, fuerte y sobresaliente.

Estaba enojado, claramente.

–**¡Dobe!** –gritó él, a pesar de no quererlo. Porque Naruto seguía golpeándole, la gente había comenzado a rodearles y él no se podía mover. –**¡Estúpido dobe, no puedo moverme!** –se quejó. Y posiblemente hubo algo en su aroma que le llamó su atención mucho más que sus palabras, porque en el siguiente segundo Naruto se acercó a él y le tomó suavemente de los brazos.

–**Muévete** –ordenó, con la misma voz ronca. Cualquier atadura extraña que había atado su cuerpo al piso había desaparecido, por lo que pudo moverse. Sasuke levantó los brazos sintiendo un leve entumecimiento, antes de golpear a Naruto en la cabeza.

El rubio gimió, llevándose las manos a donde lo golpeó.

–**¡¿Que te pasa, estúpido?! **–le gritó el rubio.

–**¡No me digas estúpido, estúpido! **–gritó él en respuesta. Tenía el chaleco manchado debido a las manos de Naruto con sangre. Sasuke se volteó rápidamente hacia atrás, donde el tipo que había golpeado se había arrastrado un poco. Suspiró. Seguía vivo, al menos –**¡Debiste haberme soltado primero! ¡Mira en el lío en el que te metiste!** –

–**¡Pero te detuvo, con un _comando_ dattebayo! ¡No podía dejarlo así! **–gruñó el rubio. Sasuke intentó golpearlo otra vez. Naruto lo paró con una de sus manos. Estuvo tentado a volver a intentarlo, pero parecía más estresado que él. Maldita sea. Estúpido dobe.

–**¡Puedo defenderme solo, dobe! ¡Mira tus manos! **–Aunque difícilmente había podido moverse hasta que un alfa le echara una mano. Maldita sea. Sasuke apuntó a su camisa con el otro dedo, presionando su pecho. Se encontraba con sangre y suciedad y sus manos muy lastimadas. Naruto gimió en respuesta.

–**_No habrías podido…_**–

–**A la enfermería** –le interrumpió él. Como Naruto había agarrado su otra muñeca, él simplemente tironeó. El rubio, con cara de perro apaleado se limitó a seguirle, recogiendo el bolso que había tirado para venir a socorrerlo. Aún olía estresado, sin embargo. Algo dentro de él, posiblemente su naturaleza, le instó a intentar calmarle. Pero lo dejó así. No era como si él pudiera controlar sus feromonas, de momento. Y tampoco había certeza de que pudiese ayudarlo.

–**Ya sabía yo que el que dejaras de usar esa cosa sería un problema** –refunfuñó el chico. Pero Sasuke siguió tironeando su propia muñeca, que aún no había sido soltada, para que el rubio se moviera. ¿Qué tenía que ver el que dejara el inhibidor con el hecho de que Naruto se haya lanzado a esos idiotas sin parar a ayudarle primero?

–**Cierra la boca, dobe. Y muévete, que no tengo todo el día**–

Naruto refunfuñó. Sasuke simplemente le ignoró, igual como lo hizo con todo aquel que se quedó mirándole.

Mañana correría como pólvora el maldito chisme. Pero no había nada que hacer al respecto.


	19. Aparente día normal

_Pensaba en hacer un especial de san valentín pero... que paja xD andaría corta de tiempo y aunque lo intentaré (tengo por ahí al menos cinco fanfictions que debería terminar xD) no prometo nada. Además de que debo avanzar en esta, en melodrama y mi especial de navidad que para variar aún no avanzo nada :v. Eeeeen fin ¡Feliz San Valentín gente! pasen un lindo día (por si no publico ese día) ya estén solteros o no. Yo, como buena gamer soltera, me la pasaré viendo videojuegos o alguna serie xD_

* * *

**Aparente día normal**

...

A Naruto le dieron un día de suspensión, porque según Tsunade simplemente había sido una respuesta natural a sus feromonas aún sin control. Pero lo dijo con una sonrisa tan petulante que podía jurar que se estaba burlando de él. El problema fue cuando Naruto, para su sorpresa, comenzó a quejarse de que _no podía_ faltar. Hecho que le hizo merecedor de un golpe de la actual alcaldesa de Konoha. Y que lo dejó inconsciente por una hora y algo más.

Itachi tuvo que venir por ellos.

Ciertamente Naruto terminó haciendo caso a las amenazas y no fue a clases. Pero le envió mensajes toda la maldita mañana, como si fuera un fin de semana y él tuviera tiempo para contestarle. Y fastidió a Hinata Hyuga y a Shikamaru Nara para que almorzaran con él. Sasuke ciertamente no se lo había pedido, pero se vio forzado a aceptar cuando la chica le murmuró que Naruto sólo le estaba cuidando. Y cuando Nara sugirió comer en la sala y jugar una partida de shōgi, que fue bastante más interesante de lo que él creyó, terminó aceptando que no fue una mala idea. Aunque perdió miserablemente.

No sintió ansiedad. Pero si tuvo esa sensación que venía a él siempre que Naruto se enfermaba y su pupitre estaba vacío. Algo parecido a la pérdida. Pero era un pensamiento que solía descartar rápidamente, porque era irracional. Naruto siempre volvería. ¿Por qué se iría de la escuela de un día para el otro?

Aún así, cuando terminó el día decidió ir a buscar sus deberes donde Iruka-sensei. Era eso o sentarse en su pupitre para saber si tenía algo del olor del rubio. Y ese pensamiento –probablemente originado por su sexo secundario– le gustó tan poco, que optó por una visita. Quizá meterle algo en la boca que no fuese ramen instantáneo. También serviría como algo experimental, pensó él. Quizá así dejaría de oler a ramen.

–**Te lo agradezco, Sasuke** –admitió el hombre, sonriéndole tranquilamente. Sasuke se preguntó cómo podía tener tanta paciencia con un grupo de desadaptados como ellos lo eran. Al mismo tiempo de que consideraba que ser profesor no era lo suyo. Sasuke asintió, recibiendo las hojas cuidadosamente ensambladas que metió en su mochila. –**¿Sería mucho si te pidiera que te aseguraras que comiera bien?, es que Naruto…**–

–**Sólo come ramen instantáneo** –le interrumpió él, rodando los ojos. Su gusto por el ramen era legendario, además de que solía ir a comer a Ichiraku con el profesor de vez en cuando. Asintió al final –**Pensaba en preparar algo para él, de todas formas** –admitió, no sin sentir algo de vergüenza. Pero Iruka-sensei tenía ese efecto que te inspiraba confianza para decir ciertas cosas. Debía ser su aroma, algo muy suave y nada molesto. Iruka-sensei le miró con agradecimiento antes de que Sasuke saliera de la sala de profesores. No sin antes saludar a Kakashi con la mano, desde lejos.

Se sorprendió el ver a Hyuga en la puerta.

–**¿Vienes a ver a Iruka-sensei? **–preguntó con curiosidad. La mujer asintió, mirando hacia todos lados. Nerviosa como siempre. Sasuke asintió de vuelta, antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. Había avanzado un buen tramo y ya se acercaba hacia sus zapatos cuando ella llegó corriendo donde él. Sasuke no la sintió, hasta que ella tocó su hombro. –**¿Sí? **–preguntó, saltando un poco del susto. No solían tocarlo, a menos que fuese Naruto. Pero Naruto era tan ruidoso que se anunciaba sin quererlo.

–**Vas d-donde… ¿Naruto-kun?** –preguntó ella, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Curioso para una chica que se dedicaba al karate. Sasuke asintió, alzando una ceja. De todas las chicas de su clase, Hinata era la que menos le desagradaba. Principalmente porque no estaba enamorada de él y porque no era ruidosa. Y era bastante inteligente. El único problema era que, desde la primaria, solía seguir a Naruto a la distancia. Y eso le incomodaba un poco. Ahora mismo, posiblemente le incomodaría mucho más –había agradecido internamente cuando dejó de hacerlo–. Su aroma no era incómodo, pero los girasoles nunca habían sido sus flores favoritas.

–**Llevo dos días sin usar inhibidor y no veo un cambio **–admitió él, de pronto. Ella centró su mirada en él nuevamente, pensándolo un poco.

–**Me llevó un mes poder controlar mis f-feromonas **–le dijo ella, enderezándose finalmente. Hinata colocó sus manos en su falda. Sasuke hizo una mueca al escucharla. ¿Un mes? Llevaba dos días y ya había habido problemas. ¿Cómo sería un mes completo? Maldijo internamente. Ni siquiera había sentido que su aroma era más intenso. No veía cómo podría notar eso. –**Es algo gradual, Sasuke-kun **–

–**Ya veo** –respondió, no creyéndole del todo. Porque _un mes_… Quizá había sido más fácil para ella, que practicaba un deporte. Pero Sasuke había dejado el único deporte que practicaba, porque no le había encontrado el sentido de seguir. Quizá debería considerar el volver un tiempo… –**me tengo que ir. Hasta mañana **–se despidió, sacando sus zapatos y dejando sus zapatillas de clase dentro de su casillero. Hinata abrió la boca, dispuesta a llamarlo, pero Sasuke se apresuró a salir.

Por algún motivo, sospechó que ella quería ir con él.

Y por algún motivo… eso no le gustó nada.


	20. San Valentin (Especial)

_*sonido de tambores* TENGO UN BETA READER! SADJSADSADHKASHDJAK estoy muy contenta a pesar de haberle arruinado la vida a otra persona (xD) pero al menos podré asegurarme de que cada capítulo que publique no va a ser una soberana estupidez (o por lo menos, que estará bien escrito). So, señorita Beginnerdreams ¡Bienvenida al equipo! (que somos yo y mi gato). A pesar de haber dicho que no lo haría, acá hay un especial de San Valentín. Que pasen un buen día (yo me pondré a jugar en breve xD) y no se olviden que siempre hay amor, aunque no sea amor de pareja :3_

* * *

**San Valentin**

...

_Hace un año_

–**¿Existe alguna fecha, sólo alguna…? **–Preguntó Naruto, durante el receso. Sasuke alzó la cabeza por sobre su almuerzo para prestarle atención. No porque creyera que Naruto diría algo interesante, sino porque le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que fastidiaría un buen rato si no lo hacía –**¿…que no te ponga de mal humor? **–

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, pero lo pensó un poco. No se dignó a contestar, pero internamente decidió que no, que en realidad no existía una festividad que le gustara realmente.

–**¿Estás aburrido? **–preguntó en respuesta. Naruto rodó los ojos, ladeando la mirada hacia su tazón de ramen. Sasuke suspiró. Había que ver lo que hacían tres minutos en un idiota como Naruto.

–**No tiene nada que ver con mi aburrimiento tebayo **–replicó él. Pero aquello sólo le hizo confirmar que, en realidad, no tenía nada más que hacer que hablarle tonterías. ¿Por qué eran amigos, en primer lugar? El reloj de mano de Naruto aún no sonaba, lo que le daba minuto y medio para hablarle alguna tontería y luego un espacio de diez minutos de silencio. Era increíble cómo podía haber llegado a calcular algo tan inútil como eso –**pero… has estado de mal humor desde hace un par de días**–

–**¿Y tú no? ¿No te molestas todos los años por el asunto del chocolate? **–o al menos desde que tenía doce y cierta chica hostigosa se había declarado a él por primera vez. Naruto frunció el entrecejo, pero la alarma del reloj interrumpió cualquier línea de pensamiento coherente –no apostaría aquello– o algún tipo de insulto dedicado a su persona, por lo que se apresuró a abrir el envase y a separar los palillos.

–**Ah, huele tan bien…**–

–**Huele a agua condimentada, dobe. ¿Por qué te gusta tanto? **–bufó en respuesta. Naruto, como siempre, simplemente hizo caso omiso y comenzó a devorar su almuerzo. Pero si fuera Naruto y tuviese que responder a eso, probablemente contra preguntaría. Al menos Sasuke tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta; le gustaba el tomate porque su sabor pseudo dulce-cítrico era lo mejor que había probado en su corta vida. Sin embargo, Naruto sabía eso.

–**¿Por qué te gusta el tomate? **–preguntó él, haciendo eco a sus pensamientos. Sasuke abrió la boca, impresionado por el hecho de haberle anticipado tan bien. Naruto era predecible, se dijo él. Cualquiera con un poco de conocimiento sobre el rubio podría hacer ese ejercicio.

–**Nos estamos yendo del tema. Tampoco te gusta esta fecha** –el rubio se encogió de hombros, Sasuke rodó los ojos.

–**No tanto como a ti. Yo sólo pido un simple chocolate…** –Si, claro. Si eso fuera así, hacía rato que habría dejado de quejarse. Pero insistía en quejarse año tras año porque recibía un chocolate giri y no un honmei. Porque Haruno se le declaraba a él y Sasuke la rechazaba. Porque él era supuestamente popular.

–**Y que Haruno te declare su amor** –replicó él, soltando un bufido. Naruto estuvo cerca de escupir el ramen, pero no lo hizo por poco. Sasuke se sintió molesto, al recordar los episodios de estupidez anuales del rubio. ¿Por qué insistiría en quererla si ella no lo hacía? ¿Por qué ella insistía en declararse si Sasuke siempre le decía que no? ¿Por qué él siempre tenía que estar en medio de aquellos dramas que no eran suyos?

Ah, sí. La amistad.

–**_No puedo forzarla a eso. Pero sería lindo dattebayo… _**–musitó en voz baja. Sasuke tuvo el impulso de golpearle la cabeza con su almuerzo, pero su almuerzo valía mucho más que el cerebro de un idiota. Sasuke se limitó a comer en un molesto silencio, considerando la idea de faltar mañana. Porque no iba a aceptar el chocolate de ninguna persona –y _no_ le gustaba el chocolate– ni tampoco disfrutaba aquel caos que se formaba aquel día.

Era una lástima que su hermano no pensara igual.

–**No puedes faltar porque odies una fecha, Sasuke **–inquirió el alfa. Sasuke soltó un bufido, alcanzándole la jarra de jugo cuando el azabache estiró la mano. Después de aquella absurda declaración de Naruto, Sasuke no pudo dejar su molestia a un lado. De hecho, aquella había incrementado un poco por culpa del jaleo de las tiendas y de la fila de escolares y universitarios en busca de un chocolate. ¿Por qué tenía que existir San Valentín? Ni siquiera era parte de su religión y allí estaban.

–**Si que puedo. Declárame enfermo** –replicó él, jugando con los fideos del udon que se encontraban cenando. Itachi negó con la cabeza, con diversión.

–**No lo haré. Además…** –murmuró en voz alta, llevándose un poco de fideos a la boca a propósito, haciéndole esperar. El mal humor de Sasuke no amainó con aquello – **…vendrían a la casa a hacerte una visita, y no puedes cerrarles la puerta. Es de mala educación** –le recordó, porque Sasuke si que se creía capaz. El chico se limitó a ponerle mala cara, pero continuó comiendo en silencio. No era un mocoso para gritarle que lo odiaba por no hacerle caso –aunque sí que tenía ganas de gritarle por ser tan poco empático con él–, pero no significaba que tenía que estar de buen humor por ello. Todo lo contrario; iba a hacerle la vida imposible durante esa semana, hasta que se le pasara el mal humor.

Su hermano aguantó comiendo en silencio aproximadamente diez minutos, siendo el único sonido que se podía escuchar en la casa el de la televisión y el de los cubiertos. Tampoco era como si ellos dos fueran grandes conversadores. Era Naruto quien hablaba hasta por los codos cuando iba a comer con ellos y les forzaba a hablar más que de costumbre.

–**Y, Sasuke** –musitó él, después de pensarlo un poco. El azabache levantó la mirada, atrayendo hacia él el jarro de jugo. Itachi esbozó una sonrisa que no tenía nada de amable –**… ese chocolate no se va a entregar sólo **–

–**¡Dijiste que no dirías nada! **–se quejó él, levantándose estrepitosamente de la silla. Su hermano levantó el plato como si no hubiese visto las mejillas de su hermano menor. Sasuke podía apostar que no le había molestado más por la cantidad de objetos contundentes en la habitación.

–**Y no dije nada. Absolutamente nada** –murmuró él, con un falso tono inocente. Sasuke apretó la manilla del jarro con fuerza, deseándole lo peor a aquel mal nacido hermano mayor. Itachi levantó el brazo, esperando recibir el plato de comida de Sasuke –**Pero quiero mi chocolate giri o accidentalmente voy a _recordar_**–

Sasuke refunfuñó una maldición que hizo reír a su hermano mayor.

Por supuesto que aquel día fue tan nefasto como lo había pensado. Las tiendas ya no se encontraban llenas de estudiantes –al menos no en la mañana– y ya no había promotoras intentando meterle chocolate de muestra por las narices, pero si un par de chicas habían intentado abordarlo durante el metro. Algo que, obviamente, no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

–**Lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo** –había repetido aquellas dos veces. Y fastidiosamente tuvo que recordarse que habría al menos unas dos o tres veces más que debería repetir aquella frase. Sin mencionar que, si el día iba como los años anteriores, tendría a Haruno citándole a algún rincón alejado para declarar sus sentimientos.

Suspiró. La vida era tan estresante…

–**¡Teme! ¿Cuántas son este año? **–preguntó Naruto, saludándole en la entrada. Sasuke hizo una mueca, caminando hacia su casillero. –**Temeee no me ignores tebayoo** –

–**Cuando vuelva ese miligramo de cerebro que tienes, considerare hablarte dobe** –se quejó él. Pero parecía que el rubio estaba tan habituado a sus pullas, que además de golpearle el brazo con el puño amistosamente no hizo más. Sin embargo, sí se acercó a su casillero para ver cuantas cartas llegaban este año. El azabache se permitió soltar un bufido de indignación –**¿Cinco? ¿En serio? **–

–**¿Por qué es una diversión para ti algo como esto? **–El rubio se encogió de hombros, abriendo su casillero y dejando sus zapatillas ahí. Como todos los años, no había ninguna carta. Tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que aquello era tranquilizante. Aún no podía olvidar cuando hace unos cinco meses Naruto se había enfadado, sólo porque recibió una carta de una chica que quería entregarle algo a él. Y a Sasuke aquello le había estresado lo suficiente como para decidir que no saldría con alguien que usara un intermediario.

–**Porque a ti te fastidia** –replicó con una sonrisa. Sasuke rodó los ojos, golpeándole en la cabeza con aquellos cinco papeles.

–**No estoy interesado en ninguna de estas personas. ¿Por qué me gustaría recibir una confesión de alguien que no me interese? **–musitó, comenzando a caminar hacia la sala de clases. Naruto le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros, como era usual.

–**¿En serio no eres asexuado, teme? **–

–**Cierra la boca, usuratonkachi** – Y la mañana después de eso, transcurrió más o menos tranquilamente.

Sasuke, como todos los años, leyó las cartas y las botó a la basura. Tres chicas y dos chicos que declaraban sus sentimientos hacia él y le pedían verlo en diferentes lugares de la escuela, durante el almuerzo. No era nadie que conociera ni que fuera a recordar, no obstante, memorizó los lugares para evitarlos y no producir un malentendido innecesario. Habían recibido chocolates giri de Ino como todos los años, y como todos los años Naruto los había guardado en su mochila para comerlos después.

El problema fue durante el almuerzo.

Sakura fue la primera que se acercó, en cuanto el timbre sonó. Sasuke ni siquiera había sacado su almuerzo cuando ella estuvo encima de su pupitre y le preguntó si podían hablar en privado. Sasuke no pudo evitar hacer una mueca; aquello siempre solía terminar con la chica llorando por su rechazo y con Naruto enfadado por ello.

–**No puedo, lo siento** –admitió en voz alta, más rápido de lo aconsejable. Naruto le miró inmediatamente, alzando una ceja. Sakura hizo un puchero, amenazando con echarse a llorar. Crispando un poco sus nervios.

–**_¿Por qué? _**–no tenía una razón válida, sólo quería ahorrarse su confesión. Pero luego recordó aquellas cartas y le hizo saber en voz alta, que todos los lugares privados de la escuela se encontraban ocupados con personas que deseaban confesarse –a él–. Y que, si ella quería privacidad, no era el mejor momento del día. Aquello suavizó el encuentro, pero no pudo salvarse de compartir un almuerzo con ella y Naruto –estúpido, estúpido Naruto –, ni que hubiese una leve discusión con Karin. Todo porque la pelirroja decidió aparecer de la nada queriendo darle un chocolate honmei a toda regla.

Pero incluso el golpe que Naruto recibió de la chica –y que le hizo fulminarles a ambas con la mirada– podía tomarse como algo normal. Omitiendo la cara de cachorro perdido de Naruto cuando Sakura hizo un gesto desdeñoso hacia él y le culpó de ponerse al medio –y tenía razón. Pero las ruidosas habían sido ellas–. No obstante, eso mantuvo a Naruto depresivo la mitad de la tarde, y se negó a hablar con él como si fuera el culpable.

Y el rubio le preguntaba por qué detestaba a esa mujer.

–**Si dejas de ser un idiota, tal vez te invite a comer ramen** –gruñó en voz alta, cuando se cansó de su actitud estúpida. No era justo y no era un arma que usaba muy a menudo, pero sirvió para sacarlo de su tonta depresión. Y eso mejoró considerablemente su día, hasta que las clases terminaron y Naruto fue el encargado de llevar papeles a la sala del profesor. Y le dejó a solas con aquella chica.

–**Entonces… ¿Ya podemos hablar, Sasuke-kun?** –ella preguntó, mansamente. Sasuke se preguntó distraídamente cómo aquella chica podía sonar tan dócil y ser capaz de tirar al piso a un chico como Naruto de un solo golpe. Resignado ante su suerte y decidiendo que era mejor despacharla que otra cosa, asintió. Y comenzó a preparar su mochila rápidamente, como si aquello sirviera para deshacerse de ella. Haruno Sakura movió sus pies en señal de nerviosismo y apretó uno de sus puños contra la falda del uniforme. En el otro traía un chocolate, seguramente para él –**Yo… no sé cómo decirlo…** – Qué, ¿declararse como siempre? ¿Por qué tendría que ser creativa al respecto? Sasuke tuvo que admitir que, para aquellas cosas, _realmente_ tenía la sensibilidad de una piedra –**pero… siento que este año pasamos mucho más tiempo juntos que antes, Sasuke-kun. Y yo… no puedo evitar preguntarme…** –ella cerró la boca, creando un preámbulo innecesario. Si bien era cierto que aquel último año _se había visto obligado_ a pasar tiempo con ella, sólo lo había hecho por insistencia de Naruto. Porque a Naruto le gustaba aquella chica, y aunque aquella chica estuviera obsesionada con él, parecía ser tan terco como ella en su obsesión. Aunque ella fuera un poco cruel con él y siempre rechazara sus citas. Quizá el mundo sería un lugar mucho más simple si ella simplemente correspondiera al rubio y dejaran de meterlo en medio.

Pero aquella idea se le antojó tan repulsiva, que no pudo evitar sentirse molesto con sólo pensar en eso.

Quien sabía por qué.

–**Preguntarme… si quizás tu estuvieras interesado en…** –¿Salir con ella? Por supuesto que no. Aquello rompería el corazón de Naruto y Sasuke _realmente_ no estaba interesado en ella como para arriesgar una de las pocas cosas buenas que tenía –**quizá tener una cita conmigo. ¡Sólo como amigos!** –Sí, claro– **Me gustaría conocerte fuera del ambiente del colegio, Sasuke-kun** –Ella parecía amable y era muy probable, que de tratarse de cualquier otro chico –alguien tan idiota como Naruto–, habría aceptado encantado tener una cita con ella. Tal vez algo más que eso.

Pero se trataba de él, de todas las personas.

–**Lo siento** –murmuró él, sin saber cómo dejar en claro el hecho de que no quería nada con ella sin ser cruel. Era un problema de todos los años que nunca había logrado resolver. Ella hizo una mueca instantánea –**La verdad es que no estoy interesado en salir con ninguna persona en este momento** –con ella, de todas las personas. Las lágrimas de Sakura se acumularon en sus ojos, pero no cayeron. No faltaba mucho para que comenzara a hipar. Sasuke se movió al escritorio de Naruto y comenzó a arreglar sus cosas. Mientras antes salieran de ahí, sería mejor.

–**¿P-por qué? **–Sasuke se encogió de hombros. ¿Por qué no podía? ¿Por qué no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo? Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en eso demasiado, sólo lo había decidido.

–**No lo sé. Sólo no quiero** –admitió. El idiota tenía tan desordenado su escritorio que gastó minutos enteros en intentar meter sus cosas correctamente. Sakura se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos e intentaba que no cayeran. Ni siquiera le había rechazado correctamente –**Tampoco puedo aceptar tu chocolate **–murmuró, mirando hacia la otra mano de la chica. Pero ella, para su sorpresa, negó con la cabeza.

–**No, yo…** –murmuró, mirando hacia la puerta –**Pensaba dárselo a Naruto** –

–**¿A Naruto? **–preguntó, volteándose completamente hacia la chica. Ella asintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. La molestia de Sasuke aumentó bastante más de lo que había sospechado. No lo evidenció en su rostro, pero personas como Naruto e Itachi se habrían dado cuenta inmediatamente.

–**Si es que él… fue tan lindo incentivándome a intentar hablar contigo otra vez que yo…** –¿Ese idiota hizo qué? Sasuke iba a matarlo, definitivamente. Y podía olvidarse del puñetero ramen, como que su apellido era Uchiha. Ignorante ante su conflicto emocional y sus ganas de asesinar a su estúpido mejor amigo, las lágrimas de Haruno Sakura se habían convertido en una tímida sonrisa a pesar de que sus ojos aún estaban aguados. Aquello le hizo pensar que Haruno era mucho más frívola de lo que había anticipado. Y que su obsesión era tal, que era capaz de pasar por encima de Naruto con tal de llegar a él.

Sasuke se sintió asqueado.

–**¿Planeas jugar con los sentimientos de un hombre sólo por tu vanidad? **–preguntó, sin medirse en lo absoluto, ni siquiera con el tono de voz. Sakura abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida. Sasuke nunca había sido excesivamente amable con ella –ni con nadie en realidad–, sin embargo, había mantenido su mejor tono de cortesía y empatía –que casi no sentía– pero nunca había usado un tono hostil, ni siquiera para rechazar sus avances. Ahora mismo sólo quería ahorcarla.

–**¡Por supuesto que no! **–se excusó ella. Sasuke alzó una ceja. Las mejillas de ella se tornaron de color rosa –**¡Es un chocolate giri, por supuesto! ¿No te molesta, cierto? **–Por supuesto que le molestaba. Tanto que no podía negarlo, por mucho que lo intentara. Pero no por las razones que ella esperaría escuchar ni las que Sasuke trataba de autoconvencerse.

Bien podía dejar salir su furia, aunque fuese sólo para verbalizar su molestia.

–**Detesto la gente frívola, Haruno** –admitió él con el peor tono de odio que tenía, echándose el bolso de Naruto y el suyo propio al hombro –**Y si hay algo que odio de verdad, es a la gente que trata de herir los sentimientos de las personas importantes para mí** –Aunque fuese un cabeza dura, flojo e increíblemente molesto personaje. Sasuke no esperó respuesta y se apresuró a salir de la sala, dejando un mensaje hacia Naruto de que le esperaría en la entrada del colegio. Afortunadamente para él, Haruno no le siguió. Sasuke gastó los diez minutos que Naruto se demoró en llegar en crear una excusa creíble por haber llamado frívola y vanidosa a una chica, pero no fue necesario. El rubio llegó corriendo con una sonrisa en los labios y una caja de chocolates en sus manos.

Una caja que conocía malditamente bien.

–**¡Teeeeme! **–Gritó Naruto, haciendo aún más bulla que de costumbre. Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo casi automáticamente. Naruto aleteaba como un pollo aprendiendo a caminar y no dejaba de agitar la maldita caja. Y un papel que recién venía a mirar –**¡A que no adivinas qué pasó! –**

–**No tengo idea. ¿Encontraste un chocolate y decidiste comértelo? **–preguntó inocentemente. El rubio soltó un bufido, pero eso no pareció afectar a su estado de ánimo.

–**¡No, idiota! ¡Alguien me dejó un chocolate, tebayooo! ¡Y una carta! ¡Nunca había recibido una carta!** –Naruto siguió aleteando y siendo tan bullicioso, que cinco minutos después Sasuke le chilló que bajara la voz. Pero el rubio le mostró la caja que contenía chocolate en forma de tazones de ramen y declaró que no le daría ninguno. Sasuke simplemente rodó los ojos y le obligó a caminar e intentar no ser un idiota.

Falló miserablemente en lo segundo. Pero tuvo que admitir para sí mismo y sólo para sí mismo, que lo único bueno de aquel día fue haber visto aquella sonrisa contagiosa de bobo.

Aunque le doliera la mano por todo el esfuerzo que hizo en cambiar su letra por una manuscrita.


	21. Visita

_:D volví de mis maravillosas vacaciones! y con una idea en mente (y un libro original de 120 paginas que escribir... y llevo cuatro xD) que no sé si agregarla acá en capitulos futuros o simplemente hacerlo como un oneshot extra xD ya veremos  
_

_:D gracias__ Beginnerdreams por corregir!_

* * *

**Visita**

...

Sasuke lo llamó dos veces. La segunda vez comenzó a sentirse molesto de que el rubio no contestara de inmediato. Odiaba cuando la gente lo hacía esperar. Pero Naruto abrió la puerta de su departamento antes que decidiera devolverse a su casa, mirándolo con sorpresa cuando le vio con un par de bolsas.

–**¿Paso algo malo, tebayo? ** –preguntó asustado. Pero Sasuke rodó los ojos y lo empujó para que le dejara pasar. Naruto lo hizo, pero le arrebató una de las bolsas en el camino – **¿Comida? ¿Por qué hay comida? **–

–**Es tu cena, dobe ** –replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego de pensarlo mucho, decidió abordar ese tema con indiferencia. Porque no era la primera vez que él venía a cocinar a su casa, aunque solía ser cuando pasaban cosas malas. Quizá fue por esa razón por lo que los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron de la sorpresa. Sasuke apuntó con el dedo hacia su bolso – **Y tu tarea**–

El departamento de Naruto no era grande, pero al menos tenía su habitación separada del comedor y la cocina. Aquello había sido un regalo del alcalde anterior, debido a que la casa donde Naruto había nacido se encontraba destruida. Sasuke dejó las bolsas encima de la mesa del comedor, colgando el bolso en una silla –**No pasó nada, idiota. Sólo vine a dejar tu tarea** –

–**¿Por qué? **–preguntó él, siguiéndole hacia la cocina. Había en el basurero, como pensó, una buena cantidad de recipientes de ramen. Y no tenía que mirar su depósito para saber que estaría repleto de aquello. Naruto mantenía servicios y cuchillería sólo y porque Sasuke se los había dado como regalo de cumpleaños a través de los años. Y porque odiaba tener que transportar utensilios de su casa hacia la de Naruto de ida y vuelta.

–**¿Por qué no? ** –replicó él, descolgando el único mandril que había en el departamento –Naranjo y lleno de tazones de ramen, por supuesto– para sacudirlo y colocárselo él. Para variar, en la misma posición donde lo había dejado el año anterior. Podía apostar que todo lo demás tenía polvo también – **Comienza a desempolvar tus ollas y cubiertos, dobe. Sacaré la comida para comenzar a cocinar** –

–**Nee, Sasuke. Eres un mandón tebayoo **–se quejó Naruto, haciendo una mueca. Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada, caminando hasta su bolso y sacando su tarea. Que dejó encima de la mesa también.

–**Tú muévete antes de que me arrepienta** –Naruto se quejó, por supuesto. Pero hizo lo que le pidió. Normalmente las cosas entre ellos dos fuera de la escuela funcionaban de esa forma; Sasuke mandándolo a hacer algo, Naruto obedeciendo con un montón de quejas de por medio. Ni siquiera se preguntaba a estas alturas cómo podía aguantarle tanto. Supuso que era alguna clase de masoquista encubierto. Eso explicaría el porqué se peleaba con tanta gente a la menor provocación.

–**¿Alguien te siguió? **–Preguntó Naruto, mientras cortaba los vegetales. Sasuke había puesto el arroz a cocinar nuevamente.

–**No. Mira la cebolla, debe estar más fina** –replicó él, sacando un plato hondo y echando los huevos para comenzar a batirlos. Como en casa de Naruto no había batidora, tuvo que usar un tenedor – **¿Por qué lo harían? **–

–**¡Me gusta el katsudon con la cebolla un poco gruesa, tebayoo!** –Se quejó el rubio. Sasuke suspiró con desgana. No le molestaba la cebolla un poco más gruesa de lo usual, pero le gustaba seguir las recetas al pie de la letra. – **Ya sabes que es peligroso… y esos bastardos deben querer vengarse o algo**–

–**Recuerda que Itachi puso una denuncia** –replicó nuevamente. Después de ir por ellos, su hermano se había asegurado de ir a la comisaría más cercana a dar aviso. Algo innecesario, a su parecer. Pero Naruto e Itachi se habían sentido mucho más tranquilos luego de eso. – **Estaré bien, dobe **–

–**Eso lo creeré cuando esos idiotas se mantengan lejos más de un mes** –él respondió. Sasuke se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, dejando los huevos batidos a una orilla de la encimera. Se concentró en juzgar su preparación un poco antes de que Naruto llamara su atención – **Oye, teme** –

–**¿Hm? ¿Ya terminaste? **–preguntó él, rodeando la encimera y acercándose a la bolsa. Pero Naruto tomó su muñeca, jalándolo para obtener su atención. El entrecejo de Sasuke se frunció automáticamente ante el gesto. Aunque no fue ni doloroso, ni incómodo.

–**No tienes que agradecerme **–le dijo él. Los dedos de Naruto se encontraban mojados, rodeados del olor de la cebolla. Y parecía un tanto resuelto. Casi imponente. Pero su aroma seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, quizá un poco más fresco de lo normal. No tenía idea cómo, pero podía distinguirlo de su olor diario.

–**No te estoy agradeciendo nada** –respondió casi inmediatamente. Naruto negó con la cabeza. La ceja derecha de Sasuke se alzó en respuesta. Y se mantuvieron en ese tira y afloja durante unos segundos hasta que el rubio finalmente le soltó. Pero Sasuke se quedó en su lugar, aún mirándolo con sospecha – **No te estoy agradeciendo nada**–

–**Okay, teme. Ya lo habías dicho **–Inquirió Naruto, apagando el fuego del arroz y colocando la olla hacia el fondo. Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, sintiéndose impotente por no poder decir lo que quería sin sentirse estúpido.

–**No me gusta que otro resulte herido por mi** –dijo al final. Decidiendo ir por la bolsa para sacar el panko, la harina y el resto de los huevos. Se volteó para fijarse en los parches en los nudillos de Naruto. Parches que la alcaldesa le había puesto personalmente, debido a las heridas producidas por él mismo. Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar la impotencia que sintió al no poder _ hacer nada _ . – **Puedo pelear mis propias batallas** –susurró, sin embargo. Porque era verdad. Sasuke estaba seguro de que, sin un comando Alpha que lo sometiera, habría podido con ellos. Estar tanto tiempo cerca de aquel idiota le había servido bastante para saber defenderse.

–**Eso ya lo sé, teme. Eso no significa que estés solo en eso** –replicó Naruto. Su expresión un poco más seria de lo que Sasuke esperaba.

–**No dije que estuviera solo. Tampoco que no contara contigo, dobe **–admitió, aunque a regañadientes. Pero Naruto le sonrió y asintió un poco, lo que le hizo pensar que salir de su zona de confort valió la pena. Al menos un poco.

Ese katsudon salió mucho mejor de lo que Sasuke esperaba. Y no pudo evitar pensar que, en realidad, le recordó a su relación con Naruto. Considerando que la mitad de su vida pensó que el rubio le odiaba sin razón alguna, el hecho de que pudieran estar en una misma habitación sin matarse era considerado un logro increíble.

Pero comparar aquello con comida se le hizo tan estúpido, que lo descartó.


	22. Día Blanco (Especial)

_Se supone que publicaría esto hace dos días, pero se me olvidó completamente (en serio) pero acá va, (casi) recién salido del horno pese a todo. Estoy confinada en mi casa y pensé en aprovechar ese tiempo para escribir, cosa que no he hecho (xD). Yo estoy sana, hasta el momento mi familia está sana y espero que todos y cada uno de ustedes lo esté también. De todas formas: Cuídense, cuídense mucho. Tomen todas las precauciones del caso porque los tiempos no están para hacer algo menor de esto, pero sin entrar en pánico (y parece que la gente tiene una forma muy especial de no entender y saltar a la peor conclusión de una y así, sembrar el miedo entre todos ellos)._

* * *

**Día Blanco (O el día que Sasuke no pidió) [Especial]**

...

_Hace un año_

Pensó que el drama de San Valentín había terminado. O más bien, consideró el tema por zanjado cuando pasaron los días y Naruto dejó de armar jaleo por la carta y el chocolate que había recibido. Si bien aquello le generó mucho menos mal genio que de costumbre, después de dos días de lo mismo su paciencia comenzó a terminarse. Tampoco Haruno se había acercado a él –o a Naruto– después de aquellas palabras que habían intercambiado, así que el resto del mes había sido bastante pacífico.

Hasta el día 13.

Había un cuchicheo anormal entre pasillos de algunos estudiantes que llamó su atención. No lo suficiente como para hacer algo con ello e ir a su fuente oficial de chismes –Ino–, pero si como para preguntarle a Naruto durante el almuerzo, intentando que su pregunta fuese casual y desinteresada. Funcionó, al menos un poco.

–**¿Realmente no lo sabes, tebayo? **–preguntó Naruto, sorbiendo el fideo de su ramen instantáneo de una forma bastante burda. Sasuke hizo una mueca, arrugando la nariz –porque no podía hacer otra cosa ante tal asquerosa demostración–.

–**No te lo preguntaría, si lo supiera** –replicó él, finalmente. El rubio ladeó la cabeza, con restos de vegetal en la barbilla. Sasuke se prometió el intentar enseñarle a comer a aquel _neandertal_ cuando fuese a comer a su casa, o no pasaría de la puerta –**¿Estás seguro de que el químico de esa comida instantánea no está afectando tus procesos neuronales? **–

–**Bastardo** –refunfuñó él. Sasuke se permitió sonreír un poco y tomar otro sorbo de su sopa de miso. Naruto, después de comer un poco más de ramen instantáneo y asqueroso decidió dejar pasar su pulla. Supuso que para él era mucho más importante el regodearse de saber algo que Sasuke no. No le importó –**Mañana es el día blanco, Teme. ¿Sabes lo que es el día blanco, cierto?** –El azabache puso mala cara. Por supuesto que lo sabía. No le había llamado la atención como para responder el único chocolate que aceptaba –el de Ino– ni ella había dicho algo o le hubiese reclamado –tampoco es como si fuese a darle algo porque ella lo dijera–.

–**¿Y por qué hay tanto bullicio? **–

–**Supongo que hay más gente que recibió chocolates este año. Los que rechazaste, tebayo** –Sasuke bufó y se limitó a seguir comiendo. Ni era su asunto ni le interesaba, pero era bastante patético aceptar un chocolate que ni siquiera era para ti. Naruto terminó el ramen instantáneo que comía, lo dejó a un lado y se estiró. Le resultó increíble el que aquel año no terminaran peleando porque él hubiese rechazado el chocolate de Haruno. Es más; Naruto ni siquiera preguntó por ella, lo que fue un alivio. No era entretenido ni tenía sentido recordarle a gritos que no aceptaría un chocolate honmei si no sentía nada, aunque Naruto suplicara –**Meh, debo ir a la tienda ¿Me acompañas?** –

–**¿Comprarás algo? **–Naruto asintió.

–**¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Recibí un chocolate, tebayo! **–él sonrió. Sasuke se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, tomándose su tiempo con la comida.

–**¿Ino espera que le des algo? **–preguntó, inocentemente. Naruto soltó un bufido. ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo, si había fastidiado una semana entera con ello? ¿Si había tenido que lanzarle algo para que se callara y dejara de parlotear sobre el maldito asunto?

¿Si él había elegido la caja, hecho el chocolate y escrito la maldita carta?

–**No, idiota. La carta y el chocolate, la carta y el chocolate que dejaron en mi casillero, dattebayo… ¡Realmente quiero responderle! **–Espera ¿Qué?

¿Qué él quiere qué?

–**¿Cómo demonios vas a darle algo a alguien que no conoces? **–preguntó, con genuina curiosidad. Naruto sonrió y puso una expresión de sabihondo arrogante que no iba con él.

–**Tú solo espera** –

La curiosidad fue tan grande, que Sasuke le esperó mansamente en las puertas de la escuela y esperó que Naruto dejara de parlotear con Shikamaru y Choji Akimichi. Ni se quejó demasiado ni le miró feo durante el camino –algo que habría sido su comportamiento usual– esperando que el idiota se decidiera a contarle su plan. No porque creyera que pudiese descubrirlo –no lo haría a menos que él dijera algo–, sino porque tenía auténtica curiosidad sobre lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer como para encontrar al remitente. Y conocía a Naruto lo suficiente como para saber lo _original_ que podía ser.

No esperaba, que Naruto llegase a malinterpretar su intento de amabilidad.

–**No me pasa nada, idiota** –replicó él, rodando los ojos. Naruto le miró con sospecha y le pasó el brazo por encima de sus hombros, como si aquel gesto sirviera para mantenerlo seguro. Sasuke bufó y le dirigió una mirada irritada casi automáticamente. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Realmente pensaba que con hacer un gesto como ese iba a resolver algún supuesto problema? O peor ¿Tenía cara de doncella en apuros o qué? Pero antes de plantearse darle un manotazo nada amistoso e iniciar una discusión por nada, Naruto lo arrastró a una tienda de dulces, casi de improviso.

No era una tienda cara, pero tampoco tenía dulces en oferta. Había uno que otro estudiante y algunos oficinistas, vagando entre los dulces con cara de desconcierto. Sasuke rodó los ojos. Era un maldito dulce, por dios. No tenían por qué exagerar. Pero cuando pasaron el primer pasillo y Naruto comenzó a poner _la misma cara_ Sasuke lo consideró. Si bien era cierto que la tónica de San Valentín era hacer un dulce para la persona que te gustaba, pensando en los gustos de esa persona, tampoco era para perder la cabeza. Sólo tenías que imaginar lo que le gustaría, la expresión que tendría al comer aquel dulce fruto de tu trabajo y esfuerzo. O algo así había comentado Itachi. Y Sasuke le dio la razón; si supuestamente esa persona era tu interés romántico, extraño sería no entender parte de sus gustos.

–**Sólo compra cualquier cosa** –

–**¡No puede ser cualquier cosa, tebayoo! **–se quejó Naruto. Sasuke bufó. Si que podía, el idiota no conocía al remitente de su carta. ¿Por qué debería pensar excesivamente en los gustos de un desconocido? –**Esa persona pensó en mi cuando hizo ese chocolate ¡Tenía tazones de ramen! Yo debería también… **–Naruto tenía un punto, tuvo que reconocer. Pero _no conocía_ al remitente. No sabía nada sobre _ella_.

–**No le conoces, compra cualquier cosa **–bufó. Naruto colocó una expresión de real aflicción. La dulcería tenía tres pasillos que llegaban a la altura de sus hombros, repletos de bolsas de dulces. El mostrador tenía pasteles y galletas que parecían reponer a medida que eran vaciados. Naruto le arrastró hacia el fondo de la dulcería, donde había galletas en cajas de diferentes colores y probablemente sabores, algo que no pudo apreciar hasta que se acercaron lo suficiente.

–**_¡Tu no entiendes, teme! Debe ser especial_** –Naruto bajó la voz a propósito, a pesar de no ser necesario. No había nadie más que ellos dos al fondo del pasillo, y las otras personas parecían inmersas en la elección de sus galletas. Sasuke se obligó a despegar la vista del resto de la gente y posarla en Naruto. Su cara no reflejaba ningún sentimiento _común_ que pudiera interpretar. Sus alarmas internas se alzaron rápidamente.

–**¿Por qué? **–Se sumieron en un silencio incómodo.

–**Porque fue la única persona que pensó en mi ese día. La única persona que pensó que valía lo suficiente como para ser merecedor de su afecto **–Aquello parecía ir más allá de un simple y estúpido chocolate por San Valentín. Sasuke no supo que decir al comienzo. No era el ego absurdo e irritante por recibir un chocolate en san Valentín, era mucho más que eso. Era esa soledad latente que nunca había podido alejar de él. Era sentirse no querido, menospreciado. Indigno de los demás.

Era aquel niño maldito que había conocido a los cuatro años.

–**No midas la cantidad de afecto de la gente hacia ti por un chocolate, idiota** –Sasuke odio a todos y cada uno de aquellos adultos que lo trataron como basura durante tanto tiempo. Odió incluso, durante un momento, a su propio padre por haber hecho lo mismo que ellos. Le habían quitado mucho más de lo que merecía, a pesar de no haber hecho nada. Por haber nacido. No había sido justo en su momento y no lo era ahora. Los odiaba cada vez que veía esa expresión de congoja que le hacía querer matarlos a todos.

Porque Naruto no podía, Sasuke los odiaba por él.

El rubio le miró con la boca abierta unos segundos, sorprendido porque Sasuke siquiera respondiera algo sin que fuese una pulla. Luego sonrió un poco. No era una sonrisa normal y aún había ese rastro de niño perdido, pero al menos ya no tenía aquella sombría expresión. Se la había tragado.

–**Teme** –replicó él, como si fuera un apelativo cariñoso y no un insulto. Sasuke comenzó a sentirse incómodo cuando el ambiente se volvió demasiado personal en un lugar demasiado público. Decidió que era _suficiente_ por hoy, así que tomó una galleta al azar y arrastró a Naruto a la caja, sin decir ninguna palabra. El rubio, por supuesto se quejó.

–**Sólo paga la maldita caja, dobe. Y lo que quieras decirle, escríbelo correctamente. De seguro lo entenderá **–casi rugió. Afortunadamente para él, Naruto se colocó mansamente en la fila y pagó las galletas sin alegar más. Seguramente por su mirada fastidiada, seguramente porque lo había entendido. Mañana, de una u otra forma lo sabría.

Mentiría si dijera que había dormido bien.

Sin embargo, el 14 de marzo pasó sin pena ni gloria. Naruto había llegado tarde y había sido castigado en detención y uno que otro compañero había respondido con un regalo. O al menos, Shikamaru y Chouji lo habían hecho –seguramente por obligación– con Ino. Sasuke, recordando que había horneado galletas para desestresarse, rebuscó en su bolso y dejó en el escritorio de la chica una bolsa pequeña. Ino, literalmente, se quedó de piedra. Naruto se cayó de la silla derechamente.

–**¿E-es un regalo? **–tartamudeó ella. ¿Qué era entonces, veneno? Sasuke rodó los ojos. No era muy educando de su parte responder con una pulla sobre su estupidez, pero lo pensó. Aquel maquillaje no podía ser del todo sano para su cerebro.

–**¿¡Teme?! **–gritó Naruto, apuntándole con el dedo, sorprendido. Sasuke se sintió observado –y bastante fastidiado por ello–, limitándose a hacer un gesto de indiferencia.

–**Supongo** –replicó él. Ino, Naruto y otras personas a su alrededor –no quiso ver quienes– gritaron al unísono de forma muy ridícula para sus estándares –¿realmente era para tanto? – Ino comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría y a agitar la bolsa plástica con las galletas, como si fuese alguna especie de trofeo. Sasuke trató de quitarle importancia, pero se prometió que sería el primero y el _único_ regalo que le daría _en la vida_. No podría aguantar la misma cháchara año tras año. Sería como someterse a la confesión anual de Haruno, por dios.

–**¡Seré la envidia del colegio entero! **–rugió ella, agitando el regalo hacia la pelirrosa, quien la miró feo. Claramente envidiosa. Naruto le tironeó el brazo, llamando su atención.

–**¡Le diste galletas a Ino y a mí no, tebayoo! ¡¿Es que me odias?! **–Ok, eso se estaba volviendo dramático a niveles absurdos. Sasuke rodó los ojos, ignorándolo a propósito. Naruto hizo un gimoteo que se esforzó por no mirar, conociendo de primera mano lo débil que era ante ese idiota. Y esperando internamente, que ninguna otra persona se atreviera a reclamarle por no haberle dado un regalo.

Se equivocó.

Escondido en el tejado del colegio junto a Naruto –porque era _obvio_ que se le uniría– durante el almuerzo, pudo evitar recriminaciones. Pero de vuelta a clases, una que otra chica se les atravesó para preguntarle tímidamente si era verdad lo del regalo. Y Karin, durante el cambio de hora. Sasuke, por supuesto, no contestó. Naruto se encargó de hacerlo por él, anticipando que Sasuke les dejaría con la palabra en la boca –cosa que hizo–. Y aunque los rumores se distorsionaron un poco –y la mitad del colegio pensó que Ino y él salían– el resto del día fue más o menos normal. Exceptuando por una cosa.

–**¿Y tu plan? **–preguntó por curiosidad, justo antes de la última hora. Durante todo el día sólo se habían centrado en él y el rubio no había mencionado nada que tuviera que ver con aquel regalo. Naruto levantó una ceja, sonriendo un poco por encima de sus deberes de inglés, a pesar de _odiar_ el inglés.

–**Realmente tienes curiosidad, tebayo** –replicó, haciéndose el interesante.

–**Y así quieres galletas…** –respondió Sasuke, jugando su juego. Naruto, por supuesto, inmediatamente comenzó a reclamar.

–**¡No es justo, tebayooo! ¡Yo debo aguantarte todo el año y no hay regalo para mí! **–

–**No creo haber recibido un chocolate de tu parte en San Valentín, dobe** –replicó, inocentemente. Naruto hizo un puchero.

–**Pero tú odias ese día** –dijo él, haciendo una mueca. Sasuke se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y apuntó hacia uno de los ejercicios que el rubio hacía. Naruto inmediatamente procuró el arreglarlo antes de volver a mirarle –**Lo dejé en mi casillero** –murmuró, haciendo una mueca y mirando hacia todos lados, como si no quisiera que alguien más le escuchara.

–**¿Qué? **–¿Le había preparado algo _a él _y lo había dejado en su casillero? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Porqué? ¿Había sido por lo de ayer? No, no podía ser posible. Incluso se sintió avergonzado, algo que procuró disimular mirando hacia la ventana.

–**El regalo. Y una carta ¿No soy inteligente? ¡De seguro ella lo mirará y lo verá, tebayoo! **–inquirió él. Sasuke dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, a pesar de no sentirse del todo de esa forma. Tampoco quiso otorgarle un pensamiento a descifrar porqué se sentía de esa forma. Naruto parecía bastante resuelto. Era eso, o esperaba que los deberes de inglés se resolvieran de manera milagrosa.

–**¿Por qué _ella_ miraría en tu casillero? **–inquirió él. El rubio se encogió de hombros, volviendo a su cuaderno.

–**¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Porque no sé quién es, dattebayo! **–

–**Pero ¿No querías saber quién era?** –Si no ¿Por qué había hecho tanto drama? ¿Por qué le había llevado a aquella tienda y había dicho aquellas palabras? Naruto no respondió y se limitó a seguir con sus deberes, Sasuke le dejó. Insistir demasiado sería sospechoso y no parecía ser algo de urgencia. O al menos, para Naruto no lo era. Sasuke se mordió la lengua y se concentró en su cuaderno y en el profesor, cuando comenzó la clase. Parecía mucho más saludable. Mucho menos complicado.

–**No, ya no lo necesito** –Entonces dijo él, a mitad de la clase. Sasuke le prestó atención sólo porque compartieron libro de texto. Tampoco supo que responderle.

Naruto tuvo que quedarse una hora de más por su atraso, por lo que Sasuke resolvió irse solo a casa. No era como si necesitara una escolta, sin embargo, lo normal era al menos compartir el metro y uno que otro día pasar a Ichiraku ramen. Tampoco Naruto le había dicho que le esperara, como otras veces, así que no habría recriminaciones ni se sentiría culpable. Pero hoy…

Sasuke esperó a que hubiese poca gente antes de acercarse al casillero de Naruto. Estaban uno al lado del otro, así que era fácil. Como él lo había dicho, Sasuke encontró una carta y una caja de galletas que metió a su bolso inmediatamente. Salió lo más rápido que pudo y a pesar de no tenerlo planeado, se devolvió y caminó rumbo a uno de los jardines del colegio. Donde no pudieran molestarlo. Se sintió como si hubiese robado algo importante y, no pudo evitar mirar hacia todos lados en consecuencia. Pero cuando estuvo en un rincón, sólo, supo que había valido la pena. Su corazón no aguantaría si era interrumpido por alguna chica estúpida.

Inspiró dos veces y abrió la carta, esperando una respuesta cursi al mensaje cursi que había escrito.

Pero no se esperaba encontrar aquello.

En vez de una respuesta cursi, Naruto había abierto un poco de su corazón. Había escrito un poco sobre él, sobre su historia. Sobre lo poco querido que se había sentido, sobre lo mucho que había pensado si merecía o no aquel regalo por ser quien era. Por estar maldito. Sobre la gente que le había dado un poco de cariño, a pesar de todo. Sobre Sasuke.

Mientras leía, no había podido evitar tragar saliva, mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Había rechazado sus sentimientos, pero Sasuke no lo sintió como un rechazo. Fue más bien, la confirmación de algo que venía sabiendo desde siempre; Naruto nunca se había sentido suficiente para ninguna persona, pero tampoco podía aceptar a una desconocida, porque no estaba bien. Porque su soledad no era tan grande como para conformarse con cualquiera. Porque aún esperaba buscar a alguien que lo quisiera tanto como él lo hacía.

Él suspiro. Y dobló aquella carta como si fuese un tesoro, antes de meterla entre medio de sus deberes de matemáticas. Fuera del contenido emocional, debía darle puntos por haberse esforzado por escribir correctamente y en un papel decente.

Le sorprendió el entender, que había mucho de Naruto que no sabía. Parecía un universo entero de sentimientos y emociones que habían pasado desapercibidos para él. Era extraño y decepcionante, pero emocionante a la vez. Como si fuese un desafío al que no podía negarse por mucho que perdiera. Algo tan atractivo, que no podía eludirlo por mucho que lo intentara.

Y peligroso. Muy peligroso.

Habían pasado cuarenta minutos, antes de darse cuenta. Sasuke se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada, antes de sacar una bolsa que había mantenido todo el día en su bolso. Naruto apareció diez minutos después.

–**¿Qué haces acá, teme? **–preguntó él con curiosidad. Sin decir nada, Sasuke le colocó la bolsa con galletas en las manos. Y dejó que Naruto le estrujara en un abrazo unos segundos, antes de quitárselo de encima y comenzar a caminar. No se le pasó la sonrisa de felicidad ni el parloteo más enérgico de lo usual, pero por aquel día lo dejó ser.

De todas las cosas irritantes que Naruto podía tener, su felicidad era lo menos. Bien podría ser igual, todos los días. Sasuke podía con eso.

Al día siguiente, procuró el llegar antes que nadie y dejar un pequeño sobre en su casillero, antes de ir al salón. Naruto llegó tarde, corriendo y disculpándose en voz alta.

Pero había una sonrisa en su rostro.


	23. Extraño

_He visto que hay autores que hacen set de preguntas del público o de ellos mismos para con sus personajes y he pensado que si hay gente que quiera participar y enviar alguna pregunta, podría hacerse :D como para apalear la flojera (Siempre y cuando no sea spoiler). Por lo demás, yo he estado intentando trabajar pero por razones personales no se ha dado mi turno para hacerlo. Y quiero matar a alguien por eso xD (pero no a alguno de mis personajes xD)  
_

* * *

**Extraño**

...

Naruto volvió a clases al otro día. Y llegó tarde, como era normal en él. Y aquello hubiese sido un día normal si no hubiese visto a gente cotilleando alrededor suyo desde que puso un pie en la escuela. Algo sorprendente, dado que el día anterior Sasuke no vio a nadie comentando sobre el incidente que no fuese su clase. Estaba más que claro que los chismes en Konoha se demoraban al menos un día en replegarse por completo, a pesar de que en aquel momento tuvieron bastante público.

–**¡No hice mi tarea de inglés, tebayoo! **–se quejó Naruto, lanzando la mochila encima de la mesa sin ninguna ceremonia. Sasuke alzó una ceja. El rubio no parecía preocupado, o sería lo primero que comentaría. Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que no se hubiese enterado. Tampoco era algo tan importante como para preocuparse, pero un chisme como ese siempre podía llevar a rumores descabellados que podían extenderse durante _meses_. Como cuando Neji Hyuga se le vio discutiendo con el padre de Hinata Hyuga en el último festival cultural. Los últimos rumores eran tan absurdos que lo único que pudieron hacer ellos dos fue ignorarlos, sobre todo después de que las miradas intimidantes fuesen inútiles.

–**Yo te llevé _todas_ las tareas, dobe **–replicó Sasuke. Naruto le dirigió una mirada de cachorro desvalido. Él, conocedor de aquella cara manipuladora simplemente movió el rostro hacia adelante. O seguramente terminaría cediendo a los caprichos del flojo ese. –**Es tu responsabilidad** –

–**¡No seas cruel, Sasuke-bastardo! ¿Qué te cuesta dejarme la tuya? **–

–**Tienes todo el descanso para terminarla, usuratonkashi. Así que comienza a trabajar** –respondió. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Naruto gimotear, algo que le hizo suspirar. Ese idiota…

Pero aquello también era normal. Por lo que Sasuke se vio inmerso entre echarle una mano a su compañero de asiento y atender las clases, hasta que la hora de almuerzo llegó. Sasuke había hecho suficiente cena para que el rubio tuviese un almuerzo en condiciones. Lo que sería el primer día en mucho tiempo que comería algo que no fuese ramen. ¿Alteraría su aroma un poco? ¿Dejaría de oler a ramen un par de horas? ¿Naruto se sentiría muy comprometido si le decía que deseaba _olerlo_? ¿Sería excesivamente incómodo?

No pudo averiguarlo.

Cuando tocó el timbre, Naruto le hizo un gesto amistoso y se fue al puesto de Hyuga. Quien le esperaba, con una expresión de felicidad que no le había visto hace _meses_. Y juntos salieron de la sala de clases a quien sabe dónde. Sin dar una explicación.

Le molestó.

Más de lo que podía admitir.

Naruto volvió cuando el periodo de descanso terminó y no parecía ni alterado, ni agitado, ni sonrojado. Pero Sasuke se negó a seguirle ayudando, lo que terminó en el rubio haciendo trabajo extra por no haber terminado los deberes. Y aunque se fue con él, como siempre, y no se volvió a acercar a ella más de lo necesario, Sasuke pudo olfatear un leve aroma a girasoles.

Estuvo molesto todo el día.


	24. Taka

_Perdooon he estado jugando como el ser vicio que soy, llevo como dos semanas sin escribir nada. Pero me pondré al día, lo prometooo C:  
_

* * *

**Taka**

...

El siguiente día fue algo parecido. Pero Sasuke no se quedó en la sala de clases, porque Suigetsu lo llamó desde la entrada. Se habían conocido en un campamento de kendo a los siete, el último antes de que sus padres fallecieran. No se juntaban muy a menudo, pero almorzaban o salían juntos en esas raras oportunidades.

–**¡Sasuke, siéntate conmigo! **–le gritó Karin, agitando el brazo para llamar su atención. Juugo se encontraba frente a ella, con lo que parecía un manga en las manos. Suigetsu le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro, muy al estilo del dobe traidor ese, y lo encaminó junto a sus amigos.

–**Te recuerdo que eres una omega, Karin** –replicó el hombre, quien olía de tal manera que le recordó el mar. Pero no de mala manera – **Sasuke está fuera de tu liga** –

–**¡N-no lo decía de esa forma! **–se justificó ella, tan roja como el tomate frito que había traído. Sasuke suspiró, sentándose junto a Juugo y dejando a Suigetsu para que se entendiera con Karin. Ellos dos eran tan divertidos juntos, que a Sasuke aún le sorprendía el que no se hubiesen vuelto una pareja. Pero parecía que eso sucedería más pronto que tarde. Suigetsu era alfa, según recordaba. Y desde que Karin se había vuelto una omega, que no se había separado de ella.

–**¿Lo estás llevando bien? ** –Preguntó Juugo. Tenía la suerte, hasta el momento, de ser un beta. Un beta con un trastorno de personalidad en tratamiento, pero un beta. Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Hasta el momento, sólo había intentado lidiar con eso y no pensar demasiado. Porque era shockeante. Y aún intentaba no alterarse tanto como para que sus feromonas se alteraran. Cosa que no estaba funcionado tanto como él creía que funcionaría– **Leí que en algunos casos costaba mucho acostumbrarse**–

–**Es porque Sasuke no se lo esperaba** –replicó Suigetsu, indiferente. Echándose a la boca el pescado que había traído – **Y como no tiene un temperamento fácil…**–

–**¡No digas eso! ¡Sasuke es muy agradable! **–replicó Karin, golpeándole en la cabeza. Provocando que Suigetsu se mordiera la lengua.

–**¡Qué te pasa, loca! ** –gritó él en respuesta. O más bien algo que sonó como " _ Que de pada doca _ ". Sasuke les ignoró, continuando con su almuerzo. Juugo emitió pequeños comentarios sobre lo que estaba leyendo, mientras Karin y Suigetsu seguían siendo ruidosos. Lo normal. Pendiente de la discusión, Sasuke no pudo decir que se acordó demasiado de aquel dobe. Pero ellos eran tan enérgicos que le recordó un poco a él. Quizá era por eso que, cuando ellos se juntaban con Naruto, el grupo se volvía aún más animado. Se mordió el labio. Estaba pensando _ demasiado _en alguien que no lo merecía.

–**Quizá…** –divagó en voz alta. No se percató que los demás cerraron la boca para escucharlo – **Quizá… deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos** –Porque no quería volver a la sala de clases cada vez y encontrarse a Naruto oliendo a girasoles. Y además tener que soportarlo en el metro de vuelta. Ayer había sido desagradable. Y hoy podía apostar que sería de la misma forma.

–**¡Yaay! **–gritó Karin, alzando el puño hacia el cielo. Y a Sasuke no le importó. Terminaron el almuerzo entre discusiones y un plan para ir a una cafetería al otro día que salió de la nada. Además de seguir almorzando juntos. Él estuvo de acuerdo, sorprendido con que la idea de estar con otras personas le atrajera tanto.

Aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo… Sasuke echaría de menos aquella ruidosa compañía.

Pero había pasado demasiado poco tiempo como para considerarlo algo lógico.


	25. Más que extraño

_Estuve más o menos sacando la cuenta al ojo de cuanto tiempo me había demorado en actualizar, y no fue tanto. ¡Genial para mí! Como siempre, agradezco su paciencia. Y Como siempre, sigo recolectando preguntas entretenidas para Sasuke, Naruto o cualquier personaje de esta saga (¡Pregunten cualquier cosa!)_

_Como cosa anexa, el largo de los capítulos siempre va a ser algo relativo, porque así es como consideré hacer este fanfic. ¡Es parte de la sorpresa!_

_Esta cuarentena me tiene un poco sentimental xD_

* * *

**Más que extraño**

...

Tuvo razón de que Naruto volvió oliendo a girasoles. Y a pesar de que aquel día si se devolvieron juntos, la molestia de Sasuke fue bastante como para ignorarlo durante todo el camino. Porque el olor fue mucho más fuerte e intolerable que el día anterior. Al día siguiente, pasó el almuerzo con sus otros amigos y fue al café como había prometido. Lo mejor de aquello, es que no necesitó excusarse con Naruto para salir de la sala de clases como habría pasado en condiciones normales. Porque Suigetsu y Karin salieron de la sala de al lado haciendo tal ruido, que simplemente se apresuró para no llamar la atención y simuló ser un curioso más.

Fue más divertido de lo que pensó.

Llegó un poco tarde y tuvo que avisarle a Itachi, pero Juugo lo acompañó a una cuadra de su casa. Y cómo trajo dangos de regalo, su hermano no hizo grandes comentarios, además de recordarle que Naruto había llamado. Pero Sasuke lo ignoró, centrándose en el programa de variedades de la tv y la cena que Itachi había cocinado ese día. No tenía ganas de llamar al rubio, además de que le vería en clase. No era como si fuese a desaparecer para siempre. Y después de haber silenciado el celular cuando comenzó a enviarle mensajes, estaba seguro de que estaría molesto.

Pero no, no lo estaba.

Fuera de preguntarle qué había sucedido e insistir hasta terminar con su paciencia nada más había pasado.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Y cada tarde, durante esa semana, se fue con sus amigos de vuelta a casa. Y cada descanso, durante esa semana, Naruto tenía un poco de esencia a girasoles.

Y le llamó cada tarde, llamada que él no respondió. Y preguntó cada mañana que sucedía con él.

–**Tu olor está cambiando** –Juugo comentó el viernes. Sasuke alzó una ceja, mirándole con curiosidad. Había esquivado a Naruto tres días completos. Lo cual era sorprendente, considerando que no eran muchas las ocasiones en las que había estado lejos. Desde que tenía 12, casi no recordaba ninguna.

–**No sé a qué te refieres **–

–**Pareces estresado. O amargado **–Replicó Suigetsu, olfateando descaradamente alrededor suyo. Sasuke le miró mal, sujetándose de una de las barras del tren, lo que fue suficiente como para que él tomara distancia. No se sentía cómodo cuando Suigetsu o Karin hacían eso. A pesar de que él mismo lo había hecho en ocasiones con el dobe, que alguien más lo hiciera resultaba incómodo para él. Aunque sabía que las intenciones de ellos no eran malas, no era lo mismo.

Simplemente no lo era.

Él no podía olerse, ni podía identificar sus feromonas. Sin embargo, no era tan inconsciente como para no detectar cuando había algo que no encajaba. Que se sentía diferente a la semana anterior. Que se sentía _extraño_. Lo que podía ser el resultado del fastidio que había estado experimentando todos esos días.

Naruto también llamó el viernes. Y Sasuke se quedó junto al teléfono hasta que éste dejó de sonar.


	26. Kyūdō

_Probablemente nunca te haga leer esto, si no es que llegas a él por ti mismo. Pero gracias a ti, comencé a pensar que el amor existe fuera de las palabras que escribo. Y eso es mucho más de lo que alguien me ha hecho sentir hasta el momento._

* * *

**Kyūdō**

...

–**Ni siquiera sé porque tenemos que ir** –admitió Sasuke, abrochándose el cinturón. Itachi le dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente arrancó el auto y colocó la radio local. Escuchó la áspera voz del presentador, quien les recordaba que había un pervertido en el barrio. Alpha. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, incapaz de dejar de sentirse molesto.

Era todo culpa de ese dobe, si lo pensaba un poco.

–**¿No puede sir solamente tú? **–gruñó en el decimo rojo. Su hermano suspiró antes de dirigirle una mirada condescendiente.

–**No te molesta acompañarme a ver las Inter escolares de kendo. ¿Por qué el Kyūdō debería ser diferente?** –¿Por qué quería quedarse acostado en su cama, gruñéndole al mundo? Además, no era como si Sasuke conociera personalmente a la gente que participaría. Nunca había entablado conversación con la selección de Kyūdō de su escuela, más que cuando entrenaba y ellos entraban cuando Sasuke salía.

–**¿Te interesa el kyūdō ahora? ¿No deberías enfocarte en tu cuarto dan? **–preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. Que él supiera, quedaba menos de un mes para que Itachi tuviese que examinarse para el cuarto. No dudaba que lo lograría, pero su hermano no solía perder los sábados arrastrándolo a algún lugar. Normalmente entrenaba en la mañana.

–**Descansar también forma parte del entrenamiento** –replicó él, desinteresado. Y arrancando el auto cuando dio el verde. Ni siquiera sabía dónde Itachi le estaba llevando. Suponía que en el campo de entrenamiento de la universidad, dado que hace dos semáforos debía doblar para llegar a su escuela. –**Además… hay gente conocida que estará allá**–

–**¿Irá alguno de tus amigos o qué? **–su hermano lo ignoró durante el resto del camino, preocupado de adelantar autos y doblar rápidamente en las curvas. Sasuke lo miró con sospecha. Que él supiera, todos los amigos de Itachi se habían graduado. Y no recordaba haber visto a su hermano interactuar con gente de cursos menores, más que en el club.

Raro.

Itachi los posisionó cerca de lo que parecía el campo de tiro, consiguiendo un estacionamiento de pura suerte. Sasuke aún se encontraba furibundo, sin embargo, aquello le dio la curiosidad suficiente como para decidirse a quedarse. Al menos un rato.

–**Sólo aguántalo un rato. Almorzaremos fuera hoy** –le prometió él. Sasuke asintió, mirándolo con curiosidad. Curiosidad que se transformó en una mirada airada, cuando su hermano levantó la mano, haciéndole señas a _alguien_ para que se acercara a ellos.

Le terminó de arruinar la mañana.

–**¿Ustedes se pelearon? **–preguntó Itachi, con curiosidad. Sasuke estaba demasiado pendiente de fulminar con la mirada a Naruto como para responder. El rubio, en cambio, le hizo un gesto de sin importancia.

–**No tengo idea, tebayo. Yo no hice nada** –Sasuke decidió ignorarlo, por su bien. La otra opción era golpearlo, pero de seguro Itachi intervendría. Sasuke inspiró y sintió sólo el aroma del ramen. _Y ya no era asqueroso_. Al menos podía estar cerca sin que le repeliera.

–**Oh bueno, soluciónenlo ustedes** –dictaminó Itachi, entrando a la cancha. Sasuke se apresuró a seguirlo, junto con Naruto. Quien lastimosamente para él, procuró el caminar pegado a ellos dos. E ignoró olímpicamente sus miradas asesinas, comentando con una animosidad que _no necesitaba_ sobre la gente o cómo habían acondicionado el lugar. E intercambiaba comentarios con Itachi, por supuesto.

Ahora si quería irse a casa.

En lo que recordaba que era una cancha multivariada, habían puesto diferentes blancos a diferentes distancias y una especie de plataforma de madera que se extendía a lo largo de ésta. Los tres desfilaron hacia las hileras de gradas que mantuvieron sólo a uno de los dos lados de la cancha, por seguridad. Konoha se encontraba en medio de las otras escuelas, unas más pequeñas que otras.

–**Deberíamos ir arriba **–recomendó él, perdiéndose en la cantidad de alumnos presentes más que en su disgusto por Naruto. Itachi negó con la cabeza.

–**Preferiría estar en medio, o abajo** –admitió, ganándose una mirada de curiosidad de parte de Sasuke. No había ningún kyudoka en su clase, pero si en la clase de al lado. Tres o cuatro, si mal no recordaba de las conversaciones con Karin y los otros. ¿Conocería Itachi a alguno? Él lo habría sabido ¿no? O al menos el idiota de Naruto lo sabría. O Suigetsu lo habría comentado.

–**Me da igual, sólo sentémonos **–respondió, alzando una ceja. Los trajes de kyūdō eran de diferente color para cada escuela. El de konoha era rojo con blanco, un color que le recordó a un animé que Naruto veía. Entre los asistentes, pudo ver a algunos padres que se encontraban en la parte de abajo. Y uno que otro alumno.

–**Oye, teme** –murmuró Naruto, dándole un pequeño empujón para llamar su atención. Sasuke lo ignoró, siguiendo a Itachi por las escaleras de las gradas, encontrando lugar en la quinta, justo en medio. No estaban abajo, pero al menos podrían verlo todo. Refunfuñó en voz baja cuando Naruto se apresuró a ganarse a su lado. –**¿Por qué estás enojado, tebayo? **–Sasuke rodó los ojos. No era que estuviera enojado. No. Sólo le había causado rechazo el resto de la semana. –**¿No es por lo del almuerzo, cierto?** –él insistió.

–**No sé de que hablas** –replicó, sin mirarlo. Pudo ver a un hombre de cabello plateado chillar, junto a dos perros que se encontraban sentados en el pasto, pero ladraban en respuesta. También a un hombre rubio de cabello largo, quien le gritó un par de improperios que provocaron risas y gritos ahogados. Ambos parecían ser extranjeros.

–**Sasuke…**–

–**¿Hay gente de su clase? **–preguntó Itachi, curioso. Parecía divertido con el intercambio enérgico de los bancos de abajo. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

–**Son de la clase de al lado, tebayo **–replicó Naruto. Sasuke miró hacia abajo y reconoció a un chico de cabello pelirrojo quien se encontraba sentado cómodamente entre ambos extranjeros ruidosos. Era de kendo, si mal no recordaba. Nunca aprendió su apellido, sin embargo, aunque sabía que era un extranjero nacido en japón. Y tenía el mismo tinte que Sabaku no Gaara –**Puede que _tus amigos_ sepan quienes son** –

–**Puede** –convino él. Aunque no le interesaba saber quiénes eran si no tenía relación con Itachi. No era como si fuese a tener algo que ver con ellos. Sin embargo, el cómo Naruto lo dijo llamó su atención. –**Creí que también eran tus amigos** –

–**Tu decidirme aislarme de ellos, tebayo** –

–**Eso no es verdad** –no del todo, al menos. Él no tenía la culpa si Naruto no almorzaba con ellos. Y tampoco tenía la culpa si quedaban para hacer alguna cosa después de clases, cosa que no involucraba la compañía de Naruto. De Naruto oliendo a girasoles, una mezcla que le desagradaba.

–**Me has estado evitando toda la semana** –le acusó él. Sasuke se mordió el labio y miró hacia su hermano. Pero Itachi, ya sea consciente o inconsciente, estaba lo bastante entretenido con el público como para prestarles atención. _Al menos no sería un frente unido_, pensó descuidadamente.

–**Son solo tres días, dobe. Además, tu me evitas durante el almuerzo **–se excusó él. Naruto arrugó el entrecejo.

–**¡No tiene nada de malo que almuerce con otra persona! **–

–**Entonces yo puedo irme a casa con quien se me antoje** –respondió, alzando una ceja. Odiando el tono de voz que Naruto utilizó. Pero él tenía razón, sin embargo. No tenía nada de malo que él almorzara con quien se le antojara. El problema es que Sasuke estaba demasiado acostumbrado a almorzar con él y a tenerle alrededor suyo. Y probablemente ese era el motivo por el cual su olor había cambiado un poco. Según sus amigos, porque él no detectaba nada de nada.

–**Por supuesto que no** –Replicó el rubio. A Sasuke le distrajo el ruido del asistente probando el micrófono en una de las orillas. Cuando volvió a posar su mirada en él, Naruto parecía un poco confundido por lo que había dicho. Aun así, decidió volver a la carga–**¿Y si te pasa algo? **–

–**Quiero escuchar abajo ¿saben? Dejen su discusión de pareja para después** –Les interrumpió su hermano. Dejando la replica de Sasuke bailándole en los labios. Ambos se voltearon hacia el hombre, fulminándolo con la mirada. O al menos Sasuke lo hizo.

–**No te metas Itachi **–gruñó él. Itachi alzó una ceja e iba a contestar cuando la competencia comenzó. O al menos el presentador les pidió a los grupos que se juntaran para dar comienzo a la competencia. Konoha se reagrupó en una fila, comandada por una chica de cabello castaño y mirada dura. Yamaguchi o algo así era su apellido. Junto a ella, otra chica de cabello rubio hizo un bostezo y un comentario al parecer poco acertado, dado que la primera se volteó hacia ella.

Le recordó un poco a Naruto.

–**_Suigetsu es un alfa_ **–susurró el rubio. Justo después de que los capitanes se acercaran a una mesa que colocaron entre Konoha y Suna para el sorteo de los tiros. Sasuke desvió la mirada del sorteo para fulminar a Naruto.

–**_Pero no deja su olor en mí._ _Yo no huelo desagradable_** –replicó entre susurros, con mucha más saña. Bien. No era correcto el decir que el olor de otra persona era desagradable, pero si que le molestaba la mezcla del olor de Naruto con girasoles. No lo podía aguantar. Lo vio sólo de reojo, pero los ojos del rubio se agrandaron de la sorpresa. Razón suficiente para voltearse hacia él y mirarle con curiosidad. Y perderse el resultado inmediato del sorteo de la competencia.

–**¿T-te desagrada mi olor? **–Preguntó él, tartamudeando un poco. Sasuke no respondió de inmediato. Se concentró en la gente de Konoha que comenzó a celebrar por salir terceros en las rondas de tiro antes de responder. Otoga fue primero.

–**_Sólo después de los descansos _**–Replicó, más para sí que para él. Naruto le tironeó del brazo y le hizo voltearse casi violentamente. Sasuke inmediatamente tironeó para soltarse del agarre, por puro instinto. Naruto le soltó al primer jalón. Tenía una expresión de sorpresa que llamó un poco su atención, a pesar de que sólo se le quedó mirando. Pero el pitido dejó en pausa cualquier cosa que Sasuke o Naruto fueran a decir, concentrándose en la competencia que había comenzado. Según Sasuke recordaba, Otoga era una pequeña escuela privada.

Media hora después, posterior al espectáculo dado por Konoha, Naruto tironeó la esquina del borde de la chaqueta que traía puesta.

–**Ya veo** –simplemente dijo. Ni siquiera le miró para decir aquello. Sasuke se encogió de hombros y decidió enfocarse en la competencia. El rubio le siguió tironeando la chaqueta durante un minuto más, antes de tomar su mano y sobresaltarle un poco.

Pero Sasuke le dejó hacerlo.

El olor que emanó suavemente el rubio en respuesta era un poco ramen, un poco otra cosa.

Le agradó ese olor.


	27. Almuerzo

_Pocas veces encuentro el valor de arriesgarme para hacer algo. Eso también me ha hecho pensar una y otra vez, que soy más bien el tipo de persona que gusta de vivir en una burbuja de falso confort hasta que todo le explota en la cara. Mas o menos._

_Sin embargo…_

_Sin embargo, todo ha sido tan raro, tan diferente, tan extraordinario, que me encontré a mi misma otra vez haciendo cosas de la que no me creía capaz. Conocer a alguien, dedicarle unas palabras. Tratar de construir algo en la distancia, sabiendo bastante bien que, a pesar de la cercanía, resulta imposible hacer más que mirar por la ventana y desear que todo esto termine, y hacer algo. Algo tan simple como salir de tu casa con la seguridad de que no habrá consecuencias. _

_Cuando viste mi comentario anterior, pensé que moriría de la vergüenza y no miento si digo que me escondí debajo de las sábanas como una cría. Pero supongo que da igual. ¿Quién sabe cuándo podremos vernos? ¿Quién sabe si saldremos de esto? ¿Quién sabe si de acá a un mes no desaparezcamos de la vida del otro sin aviso por culpa de toda esta pandemia? No miento si digo que has sido una de las pocas cosas que me distraen de la horrible realidad, que trato de evitar por sanidad mental. Quizá por eso es por lo que pensé 'demonios, si eso pasa, no quiero arrepentirme'. Y… acá estamos._

_Armándonos de paciencia. Esperando. Desear algo tan simple como poder tocar al otro._

_No es una dedicatoria, ni siquiera son las palabras bonitas que fue lo que pensé escribir al principio. Pero todo lo bonito que pienso, te lo suelo decir, como si el filtro que me autoimpuse desde siempre simplemente hubiese desaparecido. Pero dudo que alguien pueda culparme cuando lo único que nos rodea es desesperanza y sufrimiento, y no podemos hacer otra cosa que… esperar. Esperar. Esperar._

_Esperar que se haga real para poder besarte por primera vez._

* * *

**Almuerzo**

...

Comieron fuera, en un restaurante cercano a la universidad que tenía ramen casero. Itachi parecía de buen humor, a pesar de ser un egresado de Konoha y no tener mucho que ver con la competencia. Pero lo habían hecho bien, pensó él. Sobre todo la capitana, un chico de cabello negro y la chica rubia que parecía ganarse constantes miradas fulminantes. Era casi imposible no contagiarse por el espíritu de Konoha en esa instancia.

Kumo había ganado el primer lugar. Pero Konoha había ganado el segundo, gracias al esfuerzo de ellos tres en una pelea bastante reñida que le hizo recordar sus tiempos (y los de Naruto) en el equipo de Kendo. Sólo que acá disparaban a una diana a una distancia que él no habría podido darle si no entrenaba como ellos. Y ni siquiera eso.

–**No deberías celebrar tanto** –dijo él, alzando una ceja al ver a Itachi de tan buen humor. Su hermano le miró con curiosidad, alzando la cara por sobre el menú que un mozo les había traído.

–**Yo también fui alumno de Konoha, ¿sabes?** –bufó en respuesta. Él negó con la cabeza. Las interescolares de Kendo eran una cosa, pero Kyūdō era otra. Naruto le miró con curiosidad.

–**¿Conoces a alguien del equipo? **–preguntó el rubio. Sasuke asintió en respuesta. Itachi no dijo nada.

–**Dijo que conocía a alguien de allá. Supongo que del equipo, dado que no les quitaba la mirada de encima** –recordó. Pero no prestó la debida atención para saber _a quién_ miraba con tanto ahínco, por culpa de Naruto. Para eso, tendrían que esperar al festival deportivo de Konoha. Pero lo averiguaría, como que era un Uchiha. Itachi le dirigió una mirada irónica.

–**¿Tuviste tiempo para mirar lo que yo hacía? **–contraatacó él. Sasuke alzó una ceja.

–**¿Disculpa? **–Preguntó en respuesta. Itachi sonrió de medio lado, pero permaneció en silencio. Y Sasuke iba a insistir, cuando la voz del camarero solicitando su orden les interrumpió. El restaurante comenzaba a repletarse de familias y una que otra pareja. Al lado de ellos se encontraba un matrimonio con dos niños que no paraban de hacer ruido. Sasuke se concentró en el menú un momento, mientras Naruto pedía alegremente ramen casero, como siempre. Optó al final por el especial del día, al igual que su hermano.

–**¿Nunca vas a comer algo que no sea ramen? **–le preguntó a Naruto, en cuanto el camarero se alejó. El hombre, afortunadamente, ni siquiera intentó liberar su aroma a pesar de ser un alfa. Ni le miró más de lo necesario. Algo que, por primera vez, le hizo sentir como una persona _normal_ y no como un objeto.

–**¿Qué tiene de malo? **–replicó, entrecerrando los ojos. Sasuke decidió centrarse en la puerta, antes de responder tamaña estupidez. "_Porque siempre comes lo mismo, baka_" quería responder. Pero recién habían salido de una discusión, no pretendía entrar en otra. No era tan obtuso.

–**Deberías simplemente traer a cenar ****_a tu novio_****, si no te gusta lo que come** –murmuró Itachi, alzando ambas cejas. Sasuke dejó caer el menú que había estado sosteniendo, encima de la mesa. Y le miró con incredulidad. Frente a él, Naruto había hecho algo parecido.

–**¿Qué dijiste? **–

–**Oh, por favor ¿Creen que no me di cuenta lo ****_de las manos_****?** –

–**¡I-Itachi! **–chilló él. La cara de Naruto se había tornado de un rojo fácilmente comparable con el color de la tapa de la salsa de soja que estaba en la mesa. Sasuke _no quiso pensar_ en cómo estaba su cara. Su hermano les dirigió una mirada divertida. _Por supuesto que estaría divertido el muy…_

–**Pero no se preocupen, lo apruebo. Naruto es la pareja perfecta para ti** –

–**¡Itachi! **–insistió. El hombre le dirigió una mirada divertida.

–**Lo único que les pido es que esperen un poco antes de intentar tener sex…** –Naruto se tapó los oídos mientras comenzaba a repetir '_no escucho_' en voz alta. Sasuke fulminó a su hermano con la mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirles eso? ¡Y en un lugar público! No era como si la gente a su alrededor estuviera interesada en saber lo que ellos hacían o no, pero era vergonzoso. Y tampoco era como si ellos salieran o algo parecido.

Sasuke quiso, realmente quiso golpear a su hermano con el menú del almuerzo, pero consideró que el menú valía mucho más la pena que su traidor hermano.

–**Voy a averiguar quien es ****_tu pareja_****… y cuando lo haga…** –amenazó. Itachi se rió y acercó dos dedos a su frente, golpeándole fuerte pero amigablemente. Sasuke cerró los ojos automáticamente.

–**Ya quiero verte intentarlo, ****_hermanito_****…** –replicó con burla, haciendo un gesto de sin importancia. En ese momento la puerta del restaurante se abrió y entraron aquellos extranjeros ruidosos, junto con los tres kyudokas y un par de chicos más. Itachi desvió la mirada sólo un momento, para observarlos a ellos pasar por delante de su mesa, antes de volver a mirarlos a ellos –**Claro, si puedes quitarle las manos de encima a ****_tu novio_****…**–

–**¡Itachi! **–


	28. Decisiones de vida, parte 2

_HE VUELTO, EN FORMA DE CHAPITAS. No, en realidad no, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer con mi vida ahora, pero acá estamos. Estaba calculando que alrededor de cuatro capítulos se viene uno que en realidad tiene un montón que ver con omegaverse (que anunciaré en su momento) como para que estén preparados. No, no es nada malo, pero es para que se entienda cual es el universo de omegaverse en el que están situados. _

_Dedicado al hombre que canta cumbias, (según él) habla tonterías, pero se las arregla para ser un romántico, hablarme bonito y sorprenderme gratamente cada día._

* * *

**Decisiones de vida, parte 2**

...

–**Recuerden que esta tarde deben entregar el papel de aspiraciones** –les recordó Iruka-sensei, justo al final de la clase de japonés. Durante los tres días de semana Naruto y él volvieron a la rutina. Más o menos. Porque los amigos de Sasuke habían terminado por unirse, y el día anterior lo había hecho Shikamaru, Ino y Choji. Sasuke nunca supo si Naruto había hablado con la chica ni _ por qué _ estaban almorzando juntos, aunque tampoco quiso preguntar. Porque no era su asunto. Si la vio un poco decaída, sin embargo, pero aquello no pareció influir en el buen humor del rubio.

–**¿Aún no escribes nada? **–preguntó Naruto con curiosidad. Sasuke había llevado el papel al almuerzo, donde Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo se juntaban con ellos. Soltó un suspiro de frustración.

–**Obviamente no** –respondió. Naruto hizo una mueca.

–**No ** ** _puede_ ** ** ser tan difícil. Eres bueno para casi todo** –pero no todo le gustaba, lo que era un problema. Y si no presentaba el papel, Iruka-sensei y el colegio creerían que quería ser dueño de casa. Y definitivamente no era algo que él quería. No discriminaba a la gente que se dedicaba solo a su casa, pero eso no era para él. Sasuke volvió a suspirar. – **¿Y si escribes cosas que te gusten? **–

–**¿Cosas como qué? **–Naruto se encogió de hombros, abriendo el termo para echarle agua al ramen, harto de esperar. Después de ese sábado, el contacto entre ambos era completamente normal. Le tomaba de los hombros cuando caminaban juntos y de vez en cuando se empujaban como idiotas, pero después de que Itachi lo señaló, no habían vuelto a tocar sus manos. No era un contacto que necesitara, pero no había evitado pensar descuidadamente que las manos de Naruto eran un poco callosas, pero cálidas.

Aunque sus palmas nunca tocaron las de Naruto.

–**No sé. Como que te gusta cocinar** –

–**No realmente** –le interrumpió. Naruto rodó los ojos.

–**Y te gusta cultivar tus propios tomates cherry **–

–**Porque saben diferente a los del supermercado **–se excusó. Tenían un sabor mucho más plástico que los que él cultivaba. Además de que no había tiendas de fruta orgánica en la ciudad. Sólo estaba el mercado, que disponía de las frutas de siempre, que eran buenas pero no tenían productos extranjeros o de difícil acceso. Por eso compraba en el mercado el tomate normal, pero el cherry lo cultivaba.

–**Y los programas de variedad** –recordó Naruto. Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo. Pero eso no lo hacía un comediante. Tampoco se imaginaba siendo un famoso que asistía a esas cosas.

–**A ti también te gustan** –replicó él. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

–**Pero no lo veo como carrera, tebayo. ¿Qué tal si fueras director? **–Sasuke lo pensó un momento, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza al final. No le llamaba la atención como carrera. Ni como director, ni como productor, ni siquiera como guionista. Eso que de vez en cuando se quejaba de que la programación no le gustaba del todo y había cosas que mejorar.

–**¿Y si abriera un restaurante de ramen casero? **–probó, sólo por fastidiar. Naruto abrió la boca con sorpresa.

–¡**Cásate conmigo, temeeee!** –replicó el rubio, dramáticamente. Sasuke se echó a reír, sin poder evitarlo. Naruto también rió, empujándolo juguetonamente con el codo.

–**No te dejaré comer gratis en mi restaurante** –replicó finalmente. Naruto hizo un puchero, tomando los palillos cuando su celular sonó con la alarma. Sasuke, echando un ojo a la puerta, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a abrir su bento. Había traído un poco de tonkatsu que había sobrado del día anterior.

–**¿Cómo no vas a dejar comer gratis a tu esposo? **–

–**Le cobraría hasta a mi descendencia, dobe **–replicó él, rodando los ojos. Naruto se rió un poco más antes de comenzar a comer. El olor a ramen de tomate le llegó a las fosas nasales y llamó su atención. Naruto no comía mucho ramen de tomate, prefería el de cerdo. Y era uno de los pocos que le gustaban a él, aunque no comía comida instantánea. Por lo mismo había aprendido a prepararlo desde que Naruto le dejó probarlo, en primaria.

–**Entonces no seas un chef, tebayo. Me dejarías en bancarrota** –inquirió Naruto después de tragar una gran cantidad de fideos. Sasuke bufó. – **¿Y las matemáticas? **–

–**No me atrae la ingeniería, ni economía. Ni la contaduría** –respondió. Naruto ladeó la cabeza.

–**¿Y el inglés? Eres bueno en eso ** –Sasuke lo pensó un poco. Luego negó con la cabeza. También le gustaba la literatura, pero no quería estudiar algo relacionado a eso. Y no era un buen escritor ni un buen dibujante. – **¿Ciencias? ¿Historia?**–

–**Podría ser** –admitió. Aunque biología no le atraía, si la química y la física. Mientras daba los primeros bocados y Naruto terminaba de devorar el primer pote de ramen instantáneo reflexionó un poco sobre ello.

–**¡Perdón! El sensei nos hizo escribir diez kanjis en shodo ** –se quejó Suigetsu, abriendo la puerta de la azotea y avanzando con rapidez hacia ellos. Karin y Juugo llegaron después de él. La cara de ella era un poco cabizbaja – **¿Nos perdimos de algo? **–

–**Nada** –admitió Naruto, dejando el envase de ramen a un lado. Abrió el segundo y se enderezó para tomar el termo – **Trato de convencer al teme para que se case conmigo y no me cobre en el restaurante de ramen que abrirá, tebayo **–admitió con naturalidad. Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada antes de voltearse hacia sus amigos. Alzó una ceja al ver la mirada estupefacta de los tres.

–**¿Q-que? **–tartamudeó Karin. Suigetsu había abierto la boca tanto que parecía que iba a caérsele la mandíbula.

–**Felicidades, supongo** –murmuró Juugo con voz tranquila. Sasuke rodó los ojos.

–**Está bromeando** –replicó él. Suigetsu cerró la boca automáticamente.

–**¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me cobres? **–bufó Naruto, ajustando la alarma de su celular.

–**¿Fastidiarme desde el primer día? **–replicó Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos. Naruto se quejó en voz alta, queja que él ignoró.

–**¿En serio abrirás un restaurante de ramen y te casarás con Naruto? **–¿Es en serio? ¿Tan poco le conocían? Sasuke suspiró con fastidio, decidiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a su tonkatsu. Pero Karin le llamó y Suigetsu comenzó a mirarlo fijamente, cosa que le incomodó.

–**Por supuesto que…** –

–** _¡Me parece inaceptable! ¡Inaceptable! _ **–escucharon desde la puerta de la azotea, que se abrió de golpe. Una chica rubia salió, con una caja rectangular cargando en la espalda. Y un pelirrojo que no le costó tanto reconocer. Porque había sólo dos personas que ubicaba que usaban un tinte de cabello de esa clase, además de que Juugo les hizo un gesto de saludo. Prestaron atención sólo un momento para volver a sus almuerzos, más preocupado de llenar el papel de aspiraciones que lo que tenía que hacer la clase del lado.

–**¿Enfermero? **–Preguntó Naruto. Sasuke alzó la cabeza por sobre el almuerzo y lo pensó un poco.

–**No me atrae cuidar desconocidos** –admitió. Era bastante malo tocando a la gente, para encima tener que cuidar de ellos. No iba con él. Naruto hizo un bostezo, pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

–**Al menos ya sabes lo que no quieres ser** –replicó. Sasuke se encogió de hombros y le fulminó con la mirada. Eso no le servía de absolutamente nada. Porque aún no sabía cómo llenar el papel. Y si no sabía qué hacer con su vida, era imposible que pudiera postular a un campus o a una academia. Y terminaría siendo un dueño de casa sin ninguna otra aspiración.

No. Definitivamente no.

–**Ustedes… realmente…** –masculló Karin, en voz baja. Sasuke le miró con curiosidad. La cara de ella le recordó un poco a la de Sakura, cuando descubrió que era una alfa. Pero no tan devastada. Sólo decepcionada. Pero siempre había sabido que a Karin le atraía un poco, a pesar de que estaba más que sabido que ella y Suigetsu tenía un _ algo _. Ella no terminó la frase. Simplemente la dejó ahí y decidió seguir con su almuerzo.

–**¿Farmacéutico? ** –preguntó Naruto. Sasuke lo pensó un poco. No tenía nada a favor ni en contra de eso, al menos. Pero no se veía en una farmacia, atendiendo personas. En eso, el aroma natural de Naruto llegó a sus fosas nasales y aquello llamó toda su atención. El tomate le daba a su aroma una variación interesante. Atrayente, incluso. ¿El aroma de un alfa se vería afectado por la comida, quizás? No había leído nunca algo sobre eso. Ni había buscado, a pesar de que el olor de Naruto siempre ocupaba una parte de su cerebro. Descomponerlo, saber a qué exactamente _ olía _. Debajo del condimento del ramen, del champú corriente y de la loción que Iruka-sensei le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

Pendiente del aroma de Naruto y de terminar su comida, Sasuke ni registró lo que pasaba cerca de ellos. Por lo que cuando bajó su almuerzo y se volteó hacia el rubio, quien enfocaba la mirada hacia el frente y parecía… estupefacto, se fijó en lo cerca que estaban. Y en lo cerca que estaba su cuello de él.

Dudó durante unos segundos. Luego se acercó y olfateó.

Si Naruto lo notó, no dijo nada. Sí sintió que el agarre entorno a él aumentó un poco, pero el chillido que se escuchó frente a ellos fue lo bastante fuerte como para que sus amigos no lo notaran.

Básicamente porque al frente…

Había una loca arriba de una escalera, disparando una flecha por encima de la reja de la azotea.

Más tarde, Naruto le preguntaría qué fue lo que entregó. Y él decidió guardárselo para sí mismo. Pero durante los segundos en los que su nariz se llenó del aroma del rubio llegó a una conclusión.

Al menos fue lo bastante buena como para llenar su hoja de aspiraciones.


End file.
